The Cheerleader and the Burnout
by Lotusflower655
Summary: Jackie Burkhart has it all; money, popularity, beauty, and the attention of Point Place High's most gorgeous guy; Michael Kelso. So why does Jackie keep finding herself in the company of Michael's burnout friend, Steven Hyde? Rated M for language, drug references, angst, and other adult content in future chapters. Longer summary inside. A/U story.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters in this story. They belong to That 70's Show. **

Summary: Jackie Burkhart has it all; money, popularity, beauty, and the attention of Point Place High's most gorgeous guy, Michael Kelso. So why does Jackie keep finding herself in the company of Michael's burnout friend, Steven Hyde? What will happen when these two polar opposites find that they are more alike then they ever knew? Will love blossom, or will their differences still tear them apart?

A/N: This story still takes place in the 70's and I will attempt to keep the characters similar to the show. However, all events and dialog in this story are original creations of my own or are simply inspired by the show. It is not my intention for this story to follow the storyline of the show. That being said, I hope you enjoy it! **Read and Review! **

*Jackie's POV

I stand before the gathered group of cheerleaders, preparing to show them the new dance I had come up with, when Pam Macy lets out a loud groan.

"Ugh, I _told _him that I didn't want to see him!" she says, her eyes on the bleachers behind me.

I look back to see Michael Kelso, Pam's recent ex, sitting down with his usual posse. Eric Forman, a skinny, twitchy kid, Fez the foreigner, and Steven Hyde, Point Place High's resident 'bad boy'. Donna Pinciotti, their only female friend, is no where to be seen.

"I can't believe he showed up at our practice!" says Stacy indignantly.

"What a jerk." says Melissa.

"Oh Jackie, please tell him to go away!" says Pam in a whiny voice.

"Will you bitches shut up and learn the dance if I tell him to leave?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

"Yes! Just get rid of him." says Pam as the others nod enthusiastically.

"Fine." I turn on my heel and march over to Michael and his friends.

"Hey, Jackie. How's it goin?" Michael asks when I stop at the foot of the bleachers.

"Get lost, jerk-off. Pam doesn't want to have make-up sex right now." I say in my best bitchy tone.

"Oh I'm not here to see Pam. I'm over her." says Michael.

"Really? Then what _do _you want?" I ask skeptically, hands on my hips again.

"I came to watch _you._" says Michael, his eyes traveling up and down my body in a way that makes me shutter.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick." I say, as Michael's friends laugh.

"Oooh, burn." says Hyde.

"Shut it." says Michael over his shoulder before turning to me again.

"Come on Jackie. I know you still think about that night we had together." he says in a loud whisper.

"You mean the night you took me on that super romantic date to the movie theater? Then made _me_ buy the popcorn, and later tried to feel me up in front of my parents' house?" I ask in a similar tone.

"Yeah, that's the one." says Michael in an excited tone that suggests he did not catch my sarcasm.

I roll my eyes, and glance at his friends. Steven Hyde is shaking with silent laughter, and I see him wink at me behind his sunglasses when our eyes meet. I look quickly away, back to Michael.

"That was fun, right? So, we should do it again. What do you say?" he asks.

"Michael, there's a reason I never went on a second date with you." I say irritably.

The date in question happened about three years ago, when I was a freshman, and naïve to the dating scene. But all that had changed quickly. I saw Michael for what he truly was, when I saw him making out with Stacy Wannamaker in the gym, two days after our date. He still didn't know that I had caught him, but I never went out with him again. For awhile he pestered me to give him another chance. He begged to know what he had done wrong. But eventually he moved on. To Stacy, Michelle, Crystal, Pam, and many others besides. And while I might not be pure myself, I still refused to give him another chance. For one thing, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of sleeping with _every _girl on the Cheerleading Squad. And secondly, _no one_ cheats on Jackie Burkhart.

"And what might that reason be?" asks Michael, as if he believes it will be impossible for me to answer.

"You're a cheating, lying, scumbag ass-hole, who just broke up with one of my best friends!" I say more loudly then I intended to.

Behind him, his friends double over in silent laughter. Michael stares at me, dumbfounded, for a few moments before he retorts.

"Fine! But we're not leaving. This is school property and we can stay if we want to." he says.

"Fine. But if you say so much as one word, I'll make you wish you were never born." I say, and with that I turn on my heel and stride back to my squad.

"They refused to leave." I say to Pam and the others. "Just ignore him, Pam. He isn't worth it." I add, when she opens her mouth to protest.

The girls don't argue, and I began to teach them the new dance. Despite my threat, I can hear Michael and his friends whooping and saying things like 'damn' or 'oh shit' every time I swing my hips or kick my legs up. One of the boys whistles loudly when I drop into the splits, but I can't tell which one. When I dismiss the squad, the girls all form a sort of protective huddle around Pam as they stride past the bleachers. Michael does not attempt to talk to her, but instead waits around for me, as I lag behind the others. He falls into step beside me as I head towards the parking lot.

"Nice dance, Jackie. That was hot." he says.

I give him a dirty look but keep walking. He and his friends keep pace with me.

"Yeah man, I don't even like cheerleaders, and I thought it was hot." says a voice on my other side.

I look over to see Steven Hyde smirking at me in a way that confuses me. _Did he really think it was 'hot' or is he making fun of me? Or is he making fun of Michael? _

"Thanks." I say with an innocent smile in his direction. "Are you done stocking me yet?" I add, looking back at Michael.

"Tch, no. I haven't even started yet!" he says stupidly.

"Ahh, Kelso, maybe we should just go home." says Eric carefully.

"Fine, Eric. Go if you want." says Michael.

Eric glances at Hyde and Fez, who nod, and follow him towards the other end of the parking lot. Michael glances between me, and his friends, clearly unsure as to who he should follow. Predictably, he chooses to follow me.

"Wait, Jackie." he calls.

I turn irritably on my heel and face him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Oh what do you _want, _Michael." I say, tapping my left foot in annoyance.

Michael looks slightly taken aback. He is so used to girls falling all over him because of his looks, that my attitude has clearly confused him. Which isn't hard to do, considering his looks are about the only thing he has going for him. Still its kind of hard to be so mad when he gives me that stupid look. I sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you, but seriously, I don't want to date you. Okay?" I say.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Would you give me a ride home, though?" he asks.

I stare incredulously at him.

"No!" I say, and I storm over to my powder blue Mustang, get in, and drive off before Michael can react.

I see him racing over to Eric Forman's car and trying to get in, in my rearview mirror. Every time Michael gets close enough to open the door, Eric speeds up again. I roll my eyes, but smile in spite of myself as I drive towards home.

*Hyde's POV

(The next day, at the end of the school day)

I lean against the back wall of the school, and pull a paper bag out of my back pocket. I open it slowly, and breath in the sent, then smile.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, Steven Hyde." says a horribly familiar voice from behind me.

I look back to see Coach Ferguson standing in the doorway.

"Uh, nothing. Just waiting for my ride." I say casually, as I attempt to hide the bag.

Unfortunately, the bastard notices, and snatches it out of my hands.

"My office, now." he says, angrily.

_Great. _I follow him inside, down the hall, into the gym, and over to his office. The moment I take the seat in front of his desk, he starts yelling.

"I can't believe you! Having stuff like _this, _on school property. You're in for it now, boy."

Eventually, all I hear is; blah, blah, blah.

Then suddenly, he falls silent at a small sound from the doorway to his office. I glance behind me, to see none other then Kelso's crush, Jackie Burkhart. She is wearing her cheerleading uniform, since there was a pep rally this morning. I know, because I always come to school an hour late when there's a pep rally. Still I can't help but admire her slender legs, as she stands there, her eyes on Coach Ferguson.

"Miss Burkhart, how are you?" asks the Coach, and I catch his eyes dip to her chest, then down her legs, before going back to her face.

_Oh shit! The coach is a perv! _Jackie crosses her arms over her chest in a way that tells me she noticed too.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, Coach Ferguson." she says, as she glances at me. "I really need to talk to you. Its about the cheer squad car wash, you know, the one you said you would help sponsor." she says in a voice that suggests the cheer squad car wash is a life or death matter.

"Oh, right, yes the car wash. Well, if it could wait," begins Coach Ferguson, but Jackie interrupts him.

"Please, Coach. Its important." she whines, then pouts at him.

"Oh all right. You, consider this a warning." he says threateningly to me.

Hardly daring to believe my luck, I jump from the seat and rush out of the office. As I pass Jackie, I swear I see her give me a tiny wink, before taking the seat I had just vacated. I pause half way through the gym as I replay the moment in my head. _Did she do that on purpose? To help _me_!? No way, she couldn't have. _Again I picture her face as I walked past her. In my mind's eye, I visualize the moment. I had looked her right in the face, our eyes had met, and then one of her lids had dipped down. _She winked at me. She _must_ have done it on purpose. _I glance back at the office, confused, then shrug and move towards the door. I am half-way to my El Camino, which I drove today since Forman was being a little bitch about ditching the pep rally, when I hear a female voice call my name.

"Steven, hey. Wait up."

Blinking in confusion, I turn to see Jackie Burkhart rushing over to me. Apparently her talk with Coach Ferguson had been short.

"What's up?" I ask.

She looks embarrassed as she glances at me.

"Well, umm, see I was supposed to get a ride home with Pam today, cause she brought me this morning. But, umm, well, while I was talking to Coach Ferguson, she left. And I tried to call my mom, but she must be out, cause no one answered the phone." she babbles quickly.

"So, what, you need a ride?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Look, normally I wouldn't ask. I mean, I hardly know you. But its that, or accept Coach Ferguson's offer to drive me." she looks terrified at the very thought, and I recall the way her arms had crossed when he had looked at her.

_Damn it. _No part of me wanted to give this spoiled brat a ride, but I did kind of owe her. If she really had talked to Coach Ferguson just to get me out of trouble, then it was my fault that her ride had left with out her. And even if she had really needed to talk to him, her appearance had still spared me from getting so much as a detention.

"Nice friends you've got, ditching you like that." I say casually, as I start towards the El Camino again.

Jackie stands there watching me, her eyes wide. The pout back on her face.

"Are you coming, or what?" I snap, when I get about five feet from her.

She jumps, as if shocked, and runs to catch up with me. We walk to the car in silence. I go to the passenger side door, unlock it, and hold it open for her. She glances at me in surprise, before sinking into the car. I get in, start the car, and back out.

"Left or right?" I ask Jackie, when I reach the road.

"Left." she says, and I turn.

"Thanks." she says quietly, after a couple minutes in which the only sound was Zeppelin, playing through my speakers.

"No problem. I figured I owed you. You got me out of some pretty big trouble back there." I say with a glance in her direction.

"Oh that reminds me." she says.

She reaches a hand into her purse, digs around for a moment, and pulls out my paper bag. I stare at her, before remembering that I should be watching the road.

"Is that,… really… But, how?" I sputter in joy.

"Well, when Coach Ferguson wasn't looking, I swapped it with a bag of gumballs I had in my purse." she says as she nods cheerfully. "Ohh, turn left here!" she shouts, suddenly, pointing to a street I'm about to pass.

I turn so quickly that Jackie slides across the bench seat and crashes into me.

"Sorry." she groans, as she slides back to the other side of the car.

I laugh. I can't help it. I'm not even sure what's so funny. The fact that I nearly killed us? The discovery that the captain of the cheerleading squad stole my bag of pot from a teacher? And replaced it with gumballs? It was probably a combination of all of it. I was laughing so hard, in fact, that I had to pull over so that I wouldn't crash my car. Jackie was staring at me in concern.

"Umm, are you okay?" she asks, and when I don't answer, she adds, "What's so funny?"

But after another moment, she starts to giggle too. The laughter is contagious, and in seconds we are both hysterical. Finally, when I regain control of myself, I turn to her.

"Do you even know what this is?" I ask, holding up the bag she stole.

"Pot." she says simply.

"Have you ever smoked it?" I ask, smiling deviously at her.

"Of course not!" she says.

"Then why steal it back for me?" I ask. "Don't you think Coach Ferguson will know you took it, when he discovers the bubble gum."

At these words, Jackie throws her head back and laughs arrogantly.

"Please. You saw the way he acts towards me. He would never suspect me. And even if he did, he would never confront me about it." she says with absolute certainty.

The sad part is; she's probably right.

"Well since you went through all the trouble to get it for me, I think you should try it." I say, smirking at her.

"Are you crazy? Why would I do that?" she asks.

"Alright, if you're too chicken shit." I say, as I began to drive again.

"Hey, I am not _any_ kind of shit!" she says angrily.

"Sure, whatever you say, princess." I say.

"You know what, fine. If it will get you to shut up, I'll try it." she says, folding her arms over her chest.

"Alright!" I say, and reach into the bag.

She lets out a squawk like a bird.

"Not _here!" _she shrieks. "Anyone could see us! And you're _driving!_"

"So what? I smoke and drive all the time." I say in annoyance.

_Man, what is with this chick? She's nuts._

"Look, we can smoke it in my room, okay. We're almost to my house anyway."

I stare at her again. _Jackie Burkhart, preppy, cheerleading, straight-laced, roller-disco dancing, Jackie Burkhart, wants to smoke pot, with me, in _her_ room!? _I pinch my leg, out of her line of vision, to make sure I'm not dreaming.

"That's it." says Jackie suddenly, pointing at one of the largest houses on the block.

Which is saying something, cause they are all huge. The Forman's whole house could fit inside any one of them. I pull up to the curb, and kill the engine. Jackie leads the way up to the front door. _Skipping! _I roll my eyes, but still keep them focused on her butt, which is flashed to me each time she jumps up. She must not care, since she is constantly flashing the whole school during her cheers, and she _is_ still in her uniform. She pulls a key from her purse, unlocks the door, and pokes her head inside.

"Hello?" she calls.

When no one answers, she beacons me inside, and closes the door quickly behind her.

"Come on." she says, and she actually grabs a hold of my hand, and drags me up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own That 70's Show.**

Read and Review!

*Jackie's POV

_What _are _you doing!? Have you lost your mind? This is Steven Hyde. STEVEN HYDE! What would people think if they saw _you _hanging out with _him_!? _My inner voice screamed at me. Honestly, I couldn't understand what had gotten into me. Stopping Coach Ferguson from suspending Steven, stealing the bag, and asking him for a ride home, had been crazy enough. Not to mention totally out of character. And yet I had done it, with out even having a reason! Without there being something in it for me. Now I was taking him to my room, to smoke pot. At least I knew Daddy wouldn't be showing up until after six. But Mom could arrive at any time seeing as I had no idea where she had gone. _Probably the mall. _I let Steven into my room and close the door behind me, suddenly feeling nervous. He looks around, as a horrified expression creeps onto his face.

"Do you own _anything_ that isn't pink?" he asks in a disgusted voice.

I roll my eyes at him.

"Do you own anything that isn't dirty?" I ask, eyeing his jeans.

"No." he says as if I should have known better.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with. Then you can go back to whatever dirty little hole you live in, and I can decontaminate my beautiful room." I say snottily.

"You know, you think just because you're gorgeous, you can say bitchy things, and no one will tell you to shut your pie hole." he says irritably.

I open my mouth to say something rude back, but instead I say; "You think I'm gorgeous?"

I feel an unexplainable flush creeping into my cheeks. _He called me gorgeous! Oh who cares!? Plenty of guys have called me that before._ I argue with myself. _No, most guys call me 'sexy' or 'hot', not 'gorgeous.' Not that it matters._ I think as I watch Steven, who looks flustered.

"Shut your pie hole!" he snaps back, and I can't help but smile.

Luckily, he doesn't notice. He has busied himself with the contents of his bag. In moments, he has rolled a joint, which he hands to me. We sit across from each other on my bedroom floor. Me leaning up against the side of my bed.

"You have smoked a cigarette before, right?" he asks, as I eye the joint apprehensively.

"Of course!" I snap back, and I place the joint between my lips, while Steven strikes a match.

He holds it to the end of the joint and I inhale slowly until it catches. The smoke that fills my lungs in so harsh, that I start to cough immediately. Steven chuckles as he pulls the joint from my hand, and places it in his own mouth.

"Ugh, you got lip gloss on it." he says, as he wipes the back of his hand across his mouth.

I glare at him, but don't say anything. I have barely stopped coughing when he hands the joint back to me. The next hit isn't any less harsh, however, and now I feel like my throat is on fire. Still Steven keeps passing the joint back to me, and for reasons even _I_ don't know, I keep hitting it.

"Feel anything yet?" Steven asks, when the joint is out.

I shrug.

"Not really." I say slowly.

"Just wait." he says.

We lapse into silence again. I stare at Steven's sunglass-covered eyes. He grins at me. Suddenly I am overwhelmed by the oddness of this day. This morning, when I woke up, I never imagined that I would later be smoking, in the very same room, with Steven Hyde. I feel a giggle bubble up and escape my lips.

"What's so funny?" Steven asks, grinning even wider.

"T-this," I say between giggles, gesturing to the pair of us. "This whole situation. It's crazy." I finally manage to say, before dissolving into giggles again.

"Yeah, you can say that again. I thought goody two-shoes cheerleaders didn't smoke dope. Or hang out with burnouts, like me." he says thoughtfully.

For some reason this makes me laugh even harder, and I actually double over, clutching my stomach, which hurts from laughing so hard.

"First timers." says Steven, shaking his head at me.

"Oh shut your pie hole! You're the one who insisted I smoke with you." I say, tossing one of my stuffed unicorns at his head, while still laughing.

He ducks, and the unicorn hits the wall, and falls back to the floor. Steven picks it up and looks at it, the disgusted look back on his face.

"Why do you have so many stuffed animals?" he asks, glancing around the room, "What are you, twelve?"

"No." I say, jerking the unicorn out of his hands. "Ugh, you got Mr. Snuggles all dirty!" I add, wiping imaginary dirt off the stuffed unicorn.

"M-mr. S-sn-snuggles!" Steven gasps out, as a fresh wave of laughter overcomes him.

I glare at him. Still he continues to laugh hysterically.

"Oh shut up!" I say.

I attempt to slap him, but Steven grabs my arm, and pulls me towards him.

"Let go!" I shout as I attempt to hit him with my other hand, but I am laughing again also.

"Stop trying to hit me, and I will." says Steven as he catches my other hand, too.

I struggle wildly, still laughing. Steven pulls my hands together, and holds both my wrists in his left hand. Then with his right, he starts to tickle me. I scream, and try harder to get free. My efforts cause Steven to lose his balance, and he crashes into me. We are both laughing, as I curse at him, and he continues to tickle me. But we both freeze when a distant voice calls to me. Immediately, Steven releases me, and we both jump to our feet.

"My mom! She'll kill me if she finds you here. I'm not supposed to have boys in my room!" I groan.

"Uh, right. You distract her, I'll sneak out the window." Steven says quickly.

"Okay. See you later I guess." I say.

I slip from the room, close the door behind me, and rush downstairs. As I go, I can't help but feel a small stab of disappointment at the fact that Steven will not be there when I return. This feeling only adds to my mounting confusion. When I reach the bottom of the stairs, my mom comes into view. The pile of shopping bags around her feet indicating that she was, in fact, at the mall.

"Oh there you are Jackie, dear." she says with a smile.

"Hey, Mom. What's up?" I ask, as she glances up the stairs, towards my room.

"Who's car is out front? That awful El Camino?" she asks almost suspiciously.

Mom has not trusted me at home alone since she caught my latest ex-boyfriend in my room on at least three occasions, back when we were together. I force my face to look innocent as I stare back at her.

"What El Camino?" I ask, as I glance out of the window.

Steven must have made it out of my room quickly, because his car is already gone. I smile triumphantly, as Mom looks towards the window also.

"Huh, must have been a visitor of the neighbors. I do wish they would tell them to park in front of _their _house and not _ours!_" she says snottily.

I am again overcome by the urge to laugh, and I have to bite my tongue to keep from giggling.

"How did the pep rally go?" Mom asks, turning her attention back to me.

I finally realize that I am still wearing my cheerleading uniform. I had been too preoccupied with Steven to change.

"It was great!" I say brightly. "I think I'll go shower before dinner." I add, and I turn and race back up the stairs before I am overcome with giggles again.

*Hyde's POV

(Forman's basement)

"There he is!" says Fez, the moment I walk through the door.

He, Forman, and Kelso sit in a circle.

"Where have you been, man?" asks Forman, as I take my place, and add my stash to his.

"Oh, uh, I got caught up by Coach Ferguson." I say casually.

"Man, you must have really pissed him off. School got out almost two hours ago!" says Kelso, laughing,

"What did you do?" Fez asks accusingly.

"Oh you know, the usual. Loitering, ditching class, being me." I say causally, as I put my feet up on the table.

"Nice, so what is it this time? Detention? Suspension?" Forman asks. "Because, whatever it is, you better not let my dad find out. You heard what he said last time."

"Yeah, yeah. Foot in the ass, I know. Don't worry, girl scout, I didn't get a punishment. Just a lecture." I say.

"Wait," says Kelso, "You're telling me you got yelled at by Coach Ferguson, for an hour and a half, and you didn't even get detention?"

He sounds half awed, half disbelieving.

"That has to be some kind of record." says Fez.

"Well, he _would _have punished me, if we hadn't been interrupted." I admit. "That cheerleader, the one you like, showed up, demanding to talk to him, and he let me go." I explain, looking at Kelso.

There is no way in hell I'm telling them what else happened with said cheerleader, but this small detail couldn't hurt.

"Ah man, you got to see Jackie!?" says Kelso.

"Yeah, who cares?" I say, raising an eyebrow at him.

_Oh, if only he knew that I also saw her room. Or that I actually spent most of that hour and a half with her. He would freak. In fact, I'm kind of freaking just thinking about it. Only in a different way. In an 'I can't believe I hung out with a cheerleader' way. _I feel disgusted with myself. And, though I would never admit it, I also feel slightly proud. There is nothing quite like corrupting the innocent.

"I care, Hyde! Man, that chick is hot." Kelso says, as he gazes dreamily at the ceiling.

Before I can stop myself, I reach over and slug him.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asks.

"Would you quit talking about her all the time man? You're making me sick." I say.

"Yeah Kelso, it's getting a little old. I mean, its pretty obvious that she doesn't like you back." says Forman, laughing.

Fez and I laugh also.

"No, she's just playing hard to get!" says Kelso, defensively.

"I don't know man, she seemed pretty serious when she told you off the other day." I say wisely.

"Yeah, and besides, who plays hard to get for _three years!?_" says Forman.

"Whatever. You guys don't know Jackie like I do. She'll come around. Especially when she sees what I got her."

With that, he pulls something from his pocket. I start to laugh hysterically. Kelso has pulled out a rubber chicken.

"Someone get the stupid helmet!" says Forman, and we all laugh harder.

Kelso jumps up, and storms to the door.

"Laugh now, but some day Jackie and I are gonna do it! And then who will be laughing?" he says loudly.

"Probably Jackie, when she sees how small your dick is." I reply, to renewed laughter from Eric and Fez.

"Screw you Hyde!" says Kelso, and he storms out of the basement as the rest of us continue to howl with laughter.

*Jackie's POV

(In the school cafeteria, the next day.)

I sit at my usual table, surround by the cheer squad and a couple of their boyfriends. They are all talking loudly and enthusiastically about the Homecoming Dance, which is in just over two weeks. The very thought depresses me, since I still don't have a date. Not that no one had asked me, of course. I just kept turning them down. I couldn't say why, exactly. Some of the guys that asked me were really cute even, but for some reason, I just found they didn't interest me much. I sigh.

"Oh great. Michael's looking over here." says Pam, who is sitting beside me.

I glance in the direction she is looking. Sure enough, Michael Kelso and his usual gang are sitting only a table away from us. But Michael isn't looking at Pam, he is looking at me. She still seems oblivious to his new found crush, which I am grateful for. My eyes travel from Michael, who is waving furiously in my direction, and find Steven. I give him a small smile. He grins back, then mouths the words 'watch out.' I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Umm, hell-oo, Jackie?" says a voice, jerking my attention back to my own table.

I turn quickly, to find half the group staring at me.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asks in an attempt at my normal tone.

Crystal gazes at me for a moment, then says; "I asked if you had found a date for Homecoming yet?"

"Oh, umm," I say.

I wish they would all stop staring at me. _Why did she have to ask that? Bitch._ But I am spared from having to answer, when someone taps my shoulder. I turn slowly, expecting to see Michael there. Instead, it is the tall, red-haired, Donna Pinciotti. Wondering if this has anything to do with Steven's silent warning, I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Umm, hey. Hi. Umm, Jackie. I was wondering if, um, I could talk to you. Like, in private." she says, as me, and the rest of my table all stare at her.

"Yeah, okay." I reply, utterly confused.

I rise, and follow Donna. As soon as we take about two steps, the girls break out in very audible whispers.

"What the hell?"

"Oh my god, do you think she's gonna ask Jackie _out?_"

"Yeah, maybe she's a lesbian! I mean, did you see that shirt!?"

Donna studiously ignores them, as she leads the way out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. Finally, she stops, and turns to face me.

"Okay, look Jackie, I know you don't like me, and I really don't like you either. The only reason I'm doing this is because, well Kelso's my friend, and he really likes you. And he said he would stop trying to touch my boob, if I talked to you." says Donna quickly.

I stare at her for a moment before responding.

"Wait, wait. Don't tell me you're going to try and convince me that I should go out with Michael." I say in a disgusted tone.

"Well, that's what I told Kelso I was going to do. But what I'm actually gonna do, is tell you why you should _not _go out with him." she says.

I smile in spite of myself.

"Look, that's sweet and all, but you don't have to worry. I wasn't planning on going out with him. I know what kind of guy he is." I say.

"Well you should also know that all he ever talks about is how he wants to, you know, _do it_, with you." Donna says.

"Ugh. I can just imagine. Why do you hang out with those guys anyway? I mean, with some make-up, hairspray, and a new wardrobe, you actually wouldn't look half-bad." I say, eyeing her flannel shirt and country-girl double braids.

"Umm, thanks, I guess. But those guys are my friends. I've known them since I was like, eight." she says somewhat defensively.

"Right. Well, um, thanks for the warning. You can go ahead and tell Michael that I'm not interested. I'm sure he still won't back off, but you know," I shrug.

"Yeah, okay. Bye then." says Donna awkwardly, and we part ways.

The rest of the school day goes by fairly uneventfully. I deposit the books I will not need to bring home in my locker, then make for the nearest exit. When I'm almost to the door, a group of rowdy boys passes me, wrestling with each other. I attempt to step out of the way, but not quickly enough. One of the guys barrels into me, sending my flying backwards. None of them even notice. I feel my body collide with something solid, and fleshy. Arms catch me, and I look up to see a familiar face above me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own That 70's Show.**

**Read and Review! **

*Jackie's POV

"You alright?" Steven asks, as he sets me back on my feet.

My backpack lies on the ground, and my foot in throbbing where one of the morons trotted on it. I feel tears well up in my eyes and before I can stop it, they spill over. Steven looks horrified.

"Those morons! They ruined my shoe!" I say, looking down at my designer heel, which is now scuffed on the top.

"Uhh, Jackie, come on. Don't cry. It's just a shoe. And your parents are rich right? I mean, they can buy you new shoes whenever you want them, right?" Steven says hurriedly, as a few of our classmates glance in our direction.

Quickly I wipe my eyes, and Steven retrieves my backpack from the floor. I reach for it, but he swings it over his own shoulder instead.

"Come on." he says quietly, and he heads for the door.

I follow, limping slightly cause my foot still hurts, and feeling confused. The memories from yesterday pop up in my head again, not for the first time. _What is happening? Are we becoming friends? _I think, as I follow Steven across the mostly empty parking lot.

"Man I can't believe those guys!" says Steven suddenly. "I mean, they didn't even apologize for running into you like that."

I look at him in surprise as a small smile replaces my pout.

"Thanks for helping me." I say, as we reach my Mustang.

With out thinking, I rise up on my toes, and press my lips to Steven's cheek. He blinks at me, clearly thrown off. I tug the backpack from his hands, and turn to unlock my door. But just then, I hear someone calling my name.

"Hey, Jackie! Wait up!" calls Michael, as he rushes across the parking lot towards Steven and I.

He pauses when he reaches us, gasping to catch his breath. Then he looks up, and finally notices who I am with. _Thank god he didn't see the kiss._

"Hyde? What are you doing?" he asks, staring from Steven, to me, and back again.

"Waiting for Forman. What else would I be doing?" he asks Kelso, as he leans back against the car parked right next to mine.

I look at it, and realize that it is, in fact, Eric Forman's car. _Lucky coincidence. _

"Oh, right." says Michael, slapping his palm to his forehead.

He turns to face me, and I catch Steven shaking his head behind Michael's back.

"Didn't Donna tell you that I was _not_ interested?" I say, before Michael can even say anything.

"Oh, yeah. She did. But I figured you didn't know that I had got you a present when you told her that." he says quickly.

"Michael, look," I say, as I sigh, then I realize what he had said. "Wait, you got me a _present_?" I ask instead.

Behind him, Steven is doubled over in silent laughter again. _What's so funny now? _I wonder vaguely, as I watch him out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah. Wait, its here somewhere," says Michael, as he digs through his backpack. "Ahh, here it is!"

He pulls out….

"_A rubber chicken_!?" I ask, as he hands it to me.

Behind him, Steven's laughter becomes audible, as he actually falls to his knees, banging his fist on the ground. Michael ignores him. I stare from the chicken, to Michael's hopeful face, back to the still hysterical Steven. I can't help it. I start laughing too. I laugh so hard that tears stream down my cheeks. Michael just stands there, watching me.

"So, will you go to Homecoming with me?" he asks.

Another wave of laughter rushes over me, and I gasp for breath.

"I… have.. To…. G-go." I get out between giggles.

I unlock the door and step into my car.

"Wait, Jackie, is that a yes or a no!" shouts Michael, but I just close the door, still laughing, and drive away.

*Hyde's POV

Kelso turns on me, now that Jackie is gone. I have managed to get back to my feet, and am wiping my eyes behind my sunglasses. Still chuckling.

"I don't get it. Why'd she leave? She didn't even give me an answer." says Kelso cluelessly, as he leans against the Vista Cruiser beside me.

"You really are as stupid as you look, aren't you." I say, shaking my head at him.

"Well, I must not be very stupid then, cause I look awesome!" says Kelso, defensively.

"No, man. I mean, you're a moron!" I say back.

"What? Why?" say Kelso.

I'm spared having to answer by the appearance of Forman, Donna, and Fez. Donna looks from Kelso's confused face, to my grin, and finally, to the now empty spot beside the Vista Cruiser.

"Aww! We missed the chicken, didn't we?" she groans.

I nod as I start to chuckle again.

"Man, you guys should have seen it! Kelso was all 'I got you a present',… and Jackie gets all excited,…. and he pulls out the chicken! You should have seen her face!" I say, between laughs.

"What did she say?" asks Forman, now laughing too.

"She couldn't even say anything! She just laughed and drove away!" I answer.

All of us dissolve into a fit of laughter, except for Kelso.

"She thought it was funny! That's not a bad thing." he shouts indignantly. "You guys won't be laughing when she goes to that dance with me!"

"So, she said yes?" Donna asks, as she spots laughing abruptly.

"Well not yet. But she will. In fact, I'm gonna call her tonight. You guys will see, she'll be all" he adopts a high pitched voice, "Thanks for the gift Michael, now let's bone."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's exactly what she'll say." says Forman. "Come on, Romeo, you can call her when we get to my house."

We get through two circles and three episodes of 'Three's Company' before we can finally talk Kelso into actually calling Jackie.

"Oh go on and call her, unless you're too _chicken!_" says Fez, and we all laugh again.

"Alright, fine! Eric, give me the phone." says Kelso.

Forman puts the phone on speaker and we all listen while it rings.

"Burkhart residence." says a female voice with a heavy accent.

_Probably a housekeeper._

"Hello. Can I talk to Jackie?" says Kelso.

"One moment." replies the woman.

We all look around at each other, trying not to laugh as Jackie answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jackie. It's Michael." he says back.

"Oh, hi Michael." she replies, sounding a bit weary.

"Pretty cool present I gave you, right?" he asks, and the rest of us have to shove hands into our mouths to keep from laughing.

Jackie giggles into the phone.

"If by 'cool', you mean 'the worst gift I've ever gotten', then yeah it was cool." she replies.

"See I told you guys she liked it!" says Kelso triumphantly, covering the wrong end of the phone.

I move his hand so that it covers the mouth piece instead, while Eric and Donna fall into each other, shaking with silent laughter.

"Umm, who are you talking to, Michael? Am I on speaker phone?" asks Jackie's voice.

"No. What? No. I wasn't talking to anyone, Jackie." says Kelso quickly, while he waves at the rest of us to be quiet.

"Yeah, okay. Well if that's all you called for," Jackie starts to say, but Kelso cuts her off.

"No! I, um, you never gave me an answer. You know, about Homecoming." he says.

Jackie sighs audibly.

"I'm sorry, Michael, but my answer is no." she says.

"What? But why? Come on Jackie, I'll pay for dinner and everything." he whines.

"No, Michael, its not that. I mean, for one thing Pam would totally freak if I went with you." says Jackie.

"But, Jackie," Kelso starts.

"Look, I'm sorry. I've gotta go."

She hangs up before Kelso can say anything else. Fez, Forman, and I are all laughing again. Kelso looks put out.

"Look, forget Jackie, Kelso." says Donna bracingly.

"Yeah man, she's a total bitch." says Forman seriously.

"Yeah, and you're Michael Kelso, you could have any girl in the school." says Fez.

"Any girl but Jackie, apparently." I say with a chuckle.

I can't help but feel highly amused by the fact that Jackie refuses to go out with Kelso. For some reason, the memory of her kissing my cheek pops into my head at that moment, and the spot where her lips touched my skin starts to burn.

*Jackie's POV

I wake up on Saturday, and mope around the house. Normally I have plans on the weekends. But today, all of my friends are on a shopping trip in Kenosha, getting dresses for Homecoming. I had declined to come, because I already have a dress. One that Father had got me during the summer when we went to Pairs. Though at this rate, I may not wear it. If I don't find a date, I'm not going. But by noon, I find myself wishing that I had gone on the shopping trip, just to have something to do. By two o'clock, I decide that I can't stand being in the house for another second. Having no better plan, I set out on a walk.

I wonder aimlessly, turning at random, while consumed in thoughts of the past week. I am still surprised by some of my actions. Worst of all, I can't stop thinking about Steven Hyde. The way he smiles at me when no one else is looking, the way he tickled me when we were in my room, and yesterday he had even stopped to talk to me in the hallway. None of my friends had been around, but other people at school saw us. And still, I had talked to him, in an almost friendly way! The clicking of my heels is the only sound I hear as I wonder down an unfamiliar street. No longer am I surrounded by the large brick houses of my neighborhood. I seem to have wondered, unknowingly, into the poor end of town. The houses here are all tiny, and need to be repainted. Deciding that I have gone far enough, I turn to start back home. That's when I realize I'm not exactly sure which way that is. I frown, and began to head back the way I came. I follow the street until I have to make a right or left. I stand there, staring at the houses, hoping something familiar jumps out at me. On a whim, I go right. Mostly because the houses this way look slightly nicer. _Maybe I'm getting close._

"Jackie?" says a shocked voice from behind me.

I turn around quickly, to see Donna Pinciotti, standing on the driveway of a medium sized house with a basketball hoop out front.

"What are you doing here?" asks Donna, staring at me.

"Oh, I was just, uh, walking." I say waving my hand around vaguely.

"Here? I mean, don't you live on, like, the other side of town?" she says.

"Uh, yeah. I was, um, exercising. Maybe you should try it sometime." I say bitchily.

"You exercise in heels?" says Donna.

"Yeah. I always wear heels. Some of us are not the size of a baby giraffe." I snap.

"Baby giraffe!? I'll show you baby giraffe!" says Donna angrily, as she strides towards me.

I shriek, and throw my arms over my head as Donna raises her fist.

"Whoa, Donna, what's going on?" says Eric's voice.

I peak out behind my arms, and see that he has just emerged from the house we stand in front of. Along with Fez and Steven. _At least Michael isn't with them._

Donna pauses, then her fist drops back to her side.

"Jackie!?" says Fez, staring at me as I lower my arms.

"What the hell are you doing here? Outside of _my _house?" asks Eric.

"I'm not doing anything _here," _I say, gesturing to the house, "I was just walking by, when this lumber-jack stopped me." I now gesture to Donna.

"Alright, midget, I've had enough of you!" says Donna, and she starts towards me again.

I yelp, and run to hide behind Steven.

"Yeah, girl-fight!" says Fez.

Steven looks back at me and smirks.

"Quit hiding, you little shrimp." yells Donna, who is being restrained by Eric now.

"Donna, maybe you should just chill." says Steven evenly.

"Oh I need to chill!? _I_ need to chill!?" she shouts.

"Yeah, man, you're acting crazy." Steven replies.

"She called me a lumber-jack, Hyde! And a baby giraffe!" Donna shouts.

"Well if the shoe fits." I say, stepping out from behind Steven to glare at her.

"Oh that's it!" she shouts, and lunges for me again.

I shriek again, and duck back behind Steven, while Fez helps Eric restrain Donna.

"Come on, Donna. Let's just go inside. Okay. Come on."

Slowly Eric leads his girlfriend down the steps that I assume lead to a basement. Fez follows them, leaving just Steven and I on the driveway.

"So, that was pleasant." says Steven, eyeing me.

"Oh whatever, she started it!" I say.

"Maybe you should stick to picking on girls who can't kick your ass." he suggests.

"Ha ha." I say, and turn to leave.

"Wait, Jackie, where are you going?" he asks.

"Home." I answer irritably.

"You know that's, like, ten miles from here, right?" asks Steven, raising his eyebrows at me.

"I,.. yeah.. Of course." I say.

_Ten miles!? Oh no, I must have gone the wrong way. _I think in dismay. My feet are starting to ache, and I still have no idea which way home is. Some of my panic must show on my face, because Steven asks;

"Are you okay?"

I look up to see him watching me.

"Yeah. Fine. Its just, well," I swallow, then rush on, "I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking, and then I kind of took a wrong turn or something, and, well," I trail off, feeling embarrassed.

"Wait, you're not saying,… Jackie, are you _lost!?_" says Steven as he starts to laugh.

"Oh shut up! I am not lost! I just, uh, oh fine, I'm lost, okay!" I shout.

Steven continues to laugh.

"Get bent!" I say angrily, then turn on my heel, and began to storm away.

"Jackie, hey, wait!" says Steven, catching my arm.

Reluctantly, I turn to face him.

"I'm, uh, sorry I laughed. But seriously, how can you get lost in Point Place?" he says.

"Well, I don't ever come to this side of town." I say defensively.

"Look, uh, I'll drive you home, okay?" he says, not meeting my eyes.

"No, you don't have to." I say.

"Come on. Your feet have to be killing you in those shoes, and you must have been walking for a long time just to get here. It will be dark long before you make it home on foot." Steven argues.

I purse my lips together. Part of me still wants to be mad at him, but he does have a good point. And I am likely to get lost again if I try to make it home by myself. I sigh, and walk back to the Forman's house, stopping outside the passenger door of the El Camino. Steven rolls his eyes, but opens the door for me with out comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own That 70's Show.**

A/N: Just FYI for the people who have asked, Jackie is 16 going on 17 (in Junior year) and Steven is 18 (Senior year) in this story. Also some of the quotation in this chapter was taken from the episode 'Jackie Bags Hyde'. I was watching the episode, and just had to fit it into my story! **Read and Review! **

*Hyde's POV

I find myself driving along, with Jackie as my passenger, for the second time this week. I can't understand it. I glance across the car at Jackie. Her hands are twisting in her lap as she looks nervously out of the window.

"Relax. No one's gonna see you with me. You never come to this side of town, remember?" I say in a somewhat agitated way.

"Huh? Oh its not that," says Jackie, looking over at me. "Just,… thinking."

She falls silent again. _Hmm, what's that about? _I wonder, before remembering that I don't care.

"Steven?" she says a few minutes later, and unwillingly I glance at her again.

"What?" I ask.

"Why are you being so nice to me lately?" she asks in a small voice.

"Why are _you_ being so nice to _me?" _I ask back.

"Good point. I'm not sure." she says with a slight smile.

"Yeah, well, me either." I say.

We fall silent again for several minutes.

Then, without meaning to, I ask; "Why do you keep turning down Kelso?"

I can feel Jackie looking at me from across the car. I keep my eyes determinedly on the road, and rush forward.

"I mean, its not like I think you should give him a chance… Or whatever. I mean,…. I don't care if you do, or don't. But, you're like the only chick I've ever seen turn him down."

"Well, I did go out with him once, you know, when I was a freshman. At first, I thought he was really sweet, and I was really happy when he dropped me off that night. But then, just two days after our date, I had forgot something in the locker room, at school. So I went back to the gym, and Michael was in there. Making out with Stacy. My _friend,_ Stacy. I didn't say anything, but I swore to myself that I would never give him a second chance." says Jackie.

Finally, I glance across the car at her.

"Wow, Jackie, I'm actually kind of impressed that you stuck with that decision." I say.

She rolls her eyes.

"I know I deserve better than that! Anyway, when I saw how fast he jumped from girl to girl, it just reinforced my decision."

We lapse into silence again. _Huh, maybe Jackie isn't as clueless as I always assumed she was. _I pull up to her large house, and put the car in park. I look over, to find Jackie looking back at me, a quizzical expression on her face.

"You know, you're not so bad." she says quietly. "For a poor person." she adds in a lame attempt at her usual attitude.

"Yeah, well, you're not so bad, either. For a spoiled-brat cheerleader!" I say, as I tug playfully on a strand of her hair.

She sticks her tongue out at me, and gets out of the car. She walks around it, and takes about two steps towards her house, before turning back. She leans into my open window, resting her arms on the door frame. Her face is very close to mine.

"The cheer squad is having our annual carwash fundraiser tomorrow. In the school parking lot. All the proceeds go to sponsoring cheer events for the year." she says in her perky tone of voice.

"So?" I say back, raising an eyebrow at her.

"So, you should come. We'll be there until three. Oh, and thanks for the ride." says Jackie.

With that, she straightens, walks up the path, and disappears into her giant house. For a few moments I just sit there, staring after her, feeling utterly bewildered. Then I drive back towards home.

"Where have you been, _Hyde_?" says Kelso, the moment I walk back into the basement.

"Tell me you weren't talking to Jackie that whole time?" groans Donna.

"Oh, uh, no. I drove her home." I say.

"Drove her home? I thought you hated her?" says Kelso, jumping up.

"Look, it wasn't a big deal. And if you hadn't been so busy fooling around with Laurie, you could have driven her yourself." I say, to Kelso.

"Yeah, well, I didn't know Jackie was gonna show up, here!" says Kelso.

I gather that the others must have filled him in, while I was gone.

"I just don't see why you would give her a ride. I mean, she is so annoying." says Donna.

"She talked me into it, okay? Like I said, it was just a ride. I don't know why you guys are all freaking out about it." I say, a little defensively. "You know what, forget this, I'm going to bed."

*Jackie's POV

(The next day.)

It's almost three o'clock, and still Steven has not shown up. _Not that I care_. I tell myself for the fiftieth time. Almost all of the other guys in our school have been by. Including Michael, who had tried to get me to wash his bicycle.

"Hey Jackie." says Chip Olson, one of the guys who I turned down for a Homecoming date.

He is standing beside his now clean car, staring at me.

"Thanks for coming." I say, waving at him.

"Wait, Jackie." says Chip, stepping closer to me. "I was wondering what you were doing,…"

But the rest of his words are drowned out in the roar of an engine, and the sounds of The Rolling Stones, blaring out of the black El Camino, that has just pulled up next to me. I feel a smile come across my face, and I lean down into the open car window. Steven turns down the radio, surveying me.

"I didn't think you were gonna show." I say.

I see Steven's eyes, behind his sunglasses, dip from my face, to my bikini clad chest, and back again.

"I wouldn't have, but then I figured 'cheer squad carwash' meant lots of chicks in bikinis, so I said 'fuck it', and, well, here I am." he says with a grin.

"You perv!" I laugh, as I reach into the car, and smack his arm.

"It's ten dollars." I say, holding my hand out to Steven.

"Ten!? Your sign says five." he points out.

"Well, for you its ten." I say in a bratty voice.

Steven rolls his eyes, pulls a ten out of his wallet, and gives it to me.

"You can park over there." I say, pointing to a spot some distance away.

When I go to get a bucket of water and a sponge, while Steven drives to the spot I indicated, I remember Chip. He is still standing there, watching me with an odd expression on his face.

"Oh sorry, what were you saying?" I ask.

"Forget it." he mutters, as he gets into his car.

I shrug, and join the other girls who are all washing the only other car that is still here.

"Jackie, did you take a new car? I thought you said this would be the last one!" Stacy groans, as she looks at Steven's El Camino.

"Oh relax, I'll do that one." I say, pointing.

"Good, cause I'm not washing anything else for a whole year!" says Crystal.

I roll my eyes as I walk away from them. Carrying a bucket of soapy water with me. Steven leans against the brick wall of the school as I set to work washing his car.

"You do realize that the only reason anyone ever comes to these, is to watch all of you parade around in your bikinis, right?" says Steven.

"Yeah, duh. Why do you think we always raise so much money?" I say back.

Steven shakes his head, and continues to watch me scrub his car. By the time I am done, the other girls have all left. Steven walks over, standing slightly behind me, as he inspects the car.

"You missed a spot." he says, pointing towards the hood.

"Where?" I ask skeptically.

"Right there." he points at the hood again.

I lean over the car, staring at the hood to try and see the supposed spot. I feel Steven standing behind me. Suddenly I scream. While I was busy looking at the car, Steven took the sponge from the bucket, and squeezed it over my back, drenching my swimsuit in dirty water. Slowly I turn to him, mouthing wordlessly. He laughs.

"Oh, you are _so_ dead!" I shout, as I reach for the bucket.

He jumps out of the way as I splash half the contents of the bucket onto the ground.

"You missed!" he says, then runs.

I take off after him. Chasing him around his car. We face off across his hood. I dash towards the other end of the car, but Steven slides across the hood, and manages to catch me from behind. We struggle over the bucket for a moment. I am very aware of the feeling of his arms as they rest against my bare skin. One of his hands is on my stomach. I finally manage to pull free the arm that holds the bucket. Unfortunately, the force causes the bucket to pitch forward, and the rest of the water splashes over Steven and me. I scream again. Steven laughs.

"Ahh, oh, gross!" I say, as I wipe the water from my body. _At least it didn't get in my hair. _

Steven is still laughing, as he looks down at his t-shirt and jeans, which are both fairly wet. Especially his shirt. He pulls it over his head and wrings it out.

"Ugh, this is all your fault." I say, gesturing to my wet body.

I got the worst of it. And I am now shivering, because the wind has decided to pick up for the first time all day.

"Oh relax, you're in a _swimsuit._" says Steven, who is still shirtless.

I open my mouth to retort, but fall silent as my eyes _really _take him in. His chest and abs are more sculpted then I would have expected. Not hulking or anything. Just defined enough that I can see the vague outline of a six-pack.

"I can't drive my car like this!" I say finally.

"Uh, why not?" asks Steven, who seems not to have noticed my temporary stupor.

"Steven, my seats are _leather!_" I say incredulously.

"Didn't you bring clothes to change into?" he asks.

"Yeah, but I don't have anything to get all this dirty water off with." I groan.

"Alright, chill. I'll take you to my house so you can shower, it's closer then yours." says Steven.

Before considering if this is a good idea, I nod. After I grab my clothes from my car, we get into the El Camino. Steven tosses his wet shirt into the back. Then he produces a jacket from below his seat, and hands it to me.

"Still mad?" he asks, as I wrap his jacket around my near-naked body.

"No." I say with a sigh.

He grins at me from across the car. Feeling bold, I slide across the seat so that I am sitting right next to him. I lean towards his ear.

"I was never _really_ mad." I whisper flirtatiously.

Steven looks over at me, confusion clear on his face. I smile, feeling rather pleased with myself. We pull up to a familiar house, and I turn to raise up eyebrow at Steven.

"I thought this was Eric Forman's house." I say slowly.

"Oh, yeah, it is. I, uh, I live here too. Mr. and Mrs. Forman took me in after, uh,.. After my mom left." says Steven.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Steven. I didn't know." I say, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"'Course you didn't. How could you? Come on." he says, and we get out of the car.

We enter the house, to find (I'm assuming) Mr. and Mrs. Forman, sitting at the table. They both look up as Steven and I enter the house. I become highly aware of the fact that I am still wearing just a bikini, and Steven's jacket. The Forman's seem to be under the impression that I am naked under the jacket, though, by the way they are staring from me, to Steven, and back.

"So, Steven, who's your friend?" asks Mrs. Forman, in a high-pitched, nervous, kind of voice.

"Oh, hi. I'm Jackie Burkhart. And I'm not naked." I open the jacket, to reveal my swimsuit, and hear Steven groan quietly behind me. "We were just having this carwash, you know, for the cheer squad. And then _Steven _decided to splash me with water, and,"

"Jackie." says Steven, giving me a look that clearly says '_Shut up!'. _

Mrs. Forman is staring at me in as much shock as if I had been naked, and Mr. Forman is glaring at Steven in a very untrusting way.

"Did you say your name was Burkhart?" says Mrs. Forman suddenly.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Oh my gosh! Is your father Jack Burkhart? The City Councilman?" she asks excitedly.

"Yeah, that's right. Now, Steven, lead me to the bathroom so I can get cleaned up." I say bossily.

"Okay, _your majesty_." says Steven sarcastically, and he leads me out of the kitchen.

*Hyde's POV

As soon as I walk back into the kitchen, after showing Jackie to the bathroom, Mrs. Forman rounds on me. Red has disappeared.

"So, Steven, how did you meet your girlfriend?" she asks, excitedly.

"_Girlfriend!? _What girlfriend?" I ask in disgust.

"Yeah, you know, the bossy, little mean one," she gestures towards the ceiling, "Jackie." she adds, when I don't answer.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I protest, still in the same disgusted tone.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Forman asks skeptically.

"Yes I'm _sure_! I don't like _her. _She's shallow and rich and mean and bossy! She's everything I hate." I say desperately.

"But Steven, you hate everything." Mrs. Forman says honestly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask incredulously.

"Well, it means that… maybe you _do _like her… cause I kinda think you do." says Mrs. Forman, smiling at me.

"No! How could _I_ like _her_? Because I _don't _like her. Because I can't like her." I say, trying to convinces myself as much as Mrs. Forman. "If I like her,… shoot me."

Mrs. Forman holds here fingers up like a gun, pretends to shoot me, and says 'Pow'. Then she laughs. I groan, and storm out of the kitchen. As soon as I reach the basement, I start pacing. _How could she think I like Jackie! I mean, okay, I'll admit that she is hot. _I reason with myself, as the image of Jackie in her bikini comes to mind. _But that doesn't mean I _like _her. _I sigh, and throw myself down into my usual chair. _I just hope she hurries. I would hate for Forman to get back home while she's still here. _The thought fills me with so much horror, that I start to pace again. Half an hour passes, and still Jackie doesn't show. An hour. An hour and fifteen minutes. I'm on the verge of going to look for her, when I hear someone coming down the basement stairs. I whip around, hoping that its Jackie and not Forman.

"Hey. Mrs. Forman told me I would find you down here. And she did my hair!" says Jackie brightly, pulling on one of her curled pig-tails.

I roll my eyes, but my stomach does a weird, uncomfortable flip, and unwillingly, the words; _she's cute, _flash through my mind.

"Damn, Jackie. I almost forgot you were here." I say, staring at her in mock-surprise.

"Oh shut up, Steven!" she says, smacking my arm.

"So, you wanna smoke before I take you home?" I ask, holding up a bag.

"But Mr. and Mrs. Forman are right upstairs!" she says.

"So? Eric and I smoke while their here all the time. Look, we can go in my room, if that will make you less paranoid." I add when she still looks uncertain.

"Oh alright." Jackie says.

I lead the way to my room. For some reason I feel slightly self-conscious as I flip the light on. Jackie's words from a few days ago drift into my head; _Is everything you own dirty? _She makes no comment, though, as she sits gingerly on the edge of my bed. I sit on a rather large box, across from her.

"So, how long have you lived with the Forman's?" Jackie asks, as she passes the joint back to me.

Neither of us had spoken since we entered my room, almost ten minutes ago.

"Uh, about three years now." I say.

"Hmm. And you, um, never found out where your mom went?" she asks quietly.

I look up, to find that she is gazing at me, with an almost, _concerned, _look on her face. I immediately drop my gaze again.

"Uh, no." I say.

_Why is she even asking? She couldn't possibly care. Could she?_

"That must have been hard. I mean, I,… I know what its like to have a mom that's, you know, not around much." she says.

I look back up at her, and raise an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah. My mom spends most of her time shopping, going on vacations by herself, or at the day spa. The only time I see her, is on the rare occasion that she invites me along. And my dad spends all his time at work, so I don't see him much either." says Jackie.

"Huh." I say, as I ponder her words.

I always thought that Jackie had it so easy, but it seems that she was never nurtured, the way Forman was, either. The only difference was that her parents could afford to keep her around, and, you know, they probably aren't drug addicts. When I look at Jackie again, its like I am seeing her in a whole new light. She looks vulnerable, timid even. Not at all the arrogant girl I am used to. Without knowing what I am doing, I rise from the box, and sink down next to her on the cot.

"I don't know why I told you that. I've never told anyone." she says, as her eyes meet mine.

I feel like I should say something, but I have no idea what to say. Jackie is looking at me expectantly. Without thinking, I lean slowly towards her. Her eyes flutter closed as my face nears hers. My lips meet hers very briefly, before I pull back again. Jackie raises a hand to my cheek, and leans in to kiss me again. This time I press my lips more firmly into hers. I part her lips with my tongue, as my hands find her waist, and pull her closer to me.

"What. The. _Hell!?_" says a voice.

Jackie and I jump apart, and look towards the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own That 70's Show.**

*Jackie's POV

"What. The. _Hell_?" says a voice.

Steven and I jump back from each other, as we both look towards the door. Eric Forman stands there, gaping at us. Right behind him is Donna, who wears a similar look of shock.

"Don't you know how to knock, Forman?" says Steven, irritably.

"We didn't think you would be in here frenching _her_!" says Donna, pointing at me.

"Um, wait, this isn't what it looks like." I say, jumping to my feet.

"Yeah, yeah. We were just in here smoking…. And she totally came on to me." says Steven, getting to his feet too.

"What!? No, no, no. _You _came on to _me._" I say to Steven.

"Either way,.. EWW!" says Donna.

"Yeah, I'm with Donna on this one. I mean, this makes no sense…. I thought you guys, like, hated each other." says Eric, glancing back and forth between Steven and me.

"We do! I mean, we did… Oh they just don't get it! Come on, babe, lets go!" I say.

I grab Steven's hand, and half-drag him from the room, pushing past Eric and Donna. I pull him right out of the basement door. He shuts the door behind us, pulls his hand from mine, and drapes his arm around my shoulders.

"So, where exactly are we going, _dear_?" he asks, as we get into the El Camino.

I roll my eyes, then smile at him. Once again, I sit right beside him on the bench-seat, rather than sitting on the passenger side.

"You have to bring me back to my car, _remember_?" I ask, snottily.

"Yeah… eventually." he says, and then he peals out of his parking spot, laughing manically.

"Steven! _What!?_" I say, as I start to laugh, too.

The effects of the pot seem to be kicking in.

"I'm just fucking with you. I'll take you to your car." says Steven.

"Well, um, you know… if you wanted to, we could… hang out, or whatever." I say, glancing at Steven.

"That's cool." he says.

I smile for a moment, before my brow furrows.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I ask.

Steven smiles.

"I mean, whatever." he says simply.

"I still don't get it. Do you wanna hang out or not?" I ask.

"That's cool." he says, nodding.

"Ugh! Steven, why are you being so, confusing!?" I say.

"I'm just being Zen, man." he says.

"Zen? Steven, don't make up words." I snap.

"No, Jackie! Zen, you know, aloof, cool,.. Zen." he explains.

"Oh, I get it." I say, nodding.

"So, you wanna go hang out by the old water tower?" says Steven.

"That's cool." I say, indifferently.

Steven smiles at me.

Its dark by the time we reach the water tower. Steven kills the power, and gets out of the car. He holds the driver-side door open for me, and I climb out too. Wordlessly, he takes my hand, and leads me to the base of the water tower, where a rusty looking ladder is attached to it.

"Ladies first." says Steven, indicating to the ladder.

"Wait! You want me to climb up _there_!?" I ask, pointing to the ladder.

"Yeah. What's the big deal? I've gone up there like a hundred times! Its totally safe, I promise." he says.

I eye the ladder warily for a few moments, before finally beginning to climb. Steven stays close behind me, and I am thankful that I brought pants to change into after the carwash, instead of a skirt. I climb up onto the little platform, and look out at Point Place.

"Wow. It's beautiful up here." I say, as I turn to Steven.

"Yeah… beautiful." says Steven vaguely, his eyes on me.

Then he leans down, and presses his lips to mine. His hands wrap around my waist, and mine go around his neck. His tongue slides into my mouth, and I pull him closer, deepening the kiss. He turns us around so that my back is against the cold metal of the water tower. My hands wonder from Steven's neck, and wrap around his waist, instead. I pull him even closer, so that every part of my body is touching part of his. His hands slide down my back, and grasp my ass. My legs part slightly, and Steven presses on of his legs between them. He breaks the kiss, and his lips travel to my neck instead. While he kisses my neck, his leg presses against me, between my thighs. A tiny moan escapes my lips, before Steven covers them with his own again. This time he kisses me more slowly. His hands find my hips again, and again, his leg presses against me in a way that makes me shutter. Steven pulls back again, both of us panting slightly. He leans his head forward, so that his forehead rests against my own. For a few moments we stand there, catching our breath. Steven gives me one last soft kiss, before stepping back.

"You're shivering." he says.

I look down at my arms, and am momentarily surprised to see them covered in goose-bumps.

"Oh, yeah. Guess I didn't think I would need a jacket when I left the house this morning." I say.

"Here." says Steven, as he pulls his own jacket off, and wraps in around my shoulders.

"Thanks… So, now what?" I ask.

Steven shrugs as he ponders my words for a moment.

"I wouldn't be opposed to doing it." he says.

"Ugh! Take me home you pig!" I say, as I smack his chest, but I can't help but laugh.

"Yes, dear." says Steven, grinning at me.

*Hyde's POV

(At school the next day)

I glance up and down the hallway. Looking for her dark hair among the mass of blonde. _I know her locker is around here somewhere._ And then I spot her. As usual she is surrounded by at least three friends. All of them talking rather animatedly. Jackie alone seems silent. I hesitate for just a moment. _This will be a good thing. She'll be a total bitch since her friends are around, and you can go back to hating her._ I tell myself. I take a deep breath, and walk over.

"Hey, Jackie." I say.

She and her friends all turn and stare at me. Jackie recovers first…. And _smiles _at me.

"Hey, Steven." she says, in a perfectly friendly tone.

"You, uh, forgot your swimsuit in my room." I say, handing it to her.

Behind Jackie's back, her friends exchange horrified looks.

"Oh thanks. Hang on," she turns back to her open locker, stuffs the swimsuit onto a shelf, and produces my jacket from within her backpack. "I forgot to give this back."

I take it from her, to increased looks of horror from her friends.

"Umm, Jackie. What's going on?" Stacy asks her quietly.

"Yeah, why did _Steven Hyde _have your swimsuit? You weren't, you didn't,… oh my god! You didn't, _do it, _with him, did you!?" Crystal hisses at her in a very audible whisper.

"Crystal!" says Jackie, shooting her a dirty look, before turning back to me. "So, Steven, wanna walk me to class?" she asks.

Her friends break out in renewed gasps.

"That's cool." I say.

"Great! Hold this for a sec, will you?" she adds, as she passes me her backpack.

She turns, closer her locker, then smiles at me, reaching for her backpack. I hoist it onto my own shoulder, and offer her my arm instead. She smiles again, loops her arm through mine, and leads the way down the hall. Her friends all gaping wordlessly behind us. As soon as we are out of earshot from the cheer squad, I speak.

"I think a couple of them my actually die from shock." I say, glancing back at her friends, who are still staring after us.

"Oh, they'll get over it." Jackie says dismissively.

I smile to myself. I had honestly been expecting her to be horrified that I had approached her in front of her friends. I had expected her to lie or make excuses. I definitely had not expected her to behave the way she had. She pulls me to a stop outside of her classroom.

"Thanks for walking with me." she says, as I hand her backpack to her.

"Yeah, no problem." I reply.

"Well, see ya later." Jackie says.

Then she stands on her tiptoes and presses her lips to my cheek, before disappearing into her classroom. I decide not to go to my next class, and instead spend the hour roaming the halls, thinking about a certain obnoxious cheerleader. By the time the bell rings to signify the end of the period, and the beginning of lunch, I'm outside the room I left Jackie in, waiting. She is one of the first to leave the room. I catch her by the arm, pull her into a nearby, deserted, hallway, press her against the wall, and kiss her. She responds enthusiastically. Her arms wrapping around my neck, tongue sliding between my teeth.

"Wanna ditch the rest of day, and go to my house? No one will be home. Mom is in Mexico, and Daddy is working." Jackie whispers into my ear.

"How could I say no?" I ask.

Jackie grins at me, and tugs me down the hall. She drives, since I rode with Forman to school. As soon as we are inside her giant house, she starts kissing me again. We find our way to the couch, and I press Jackie down onto the stiff material. Our bodies tangle together as our tongues dance between our mouths. My hands trail along her sides, and tangle in her long hair. Her hands grasp at my arms, and run down my back. I lose track of time. Rational thought becomes impossible as Jackie and I swap places. When we finally do break apart, Jackie's cheeks are flushed and her lips are slightly swollen from where I bit them. She looks incredibly sexy.

"What time is it?" she asks, glancing around at the clock.

I look too. Its past three.

"Shit. I gotta go. I'll be late for work." I groan.

"Come on. I'll take you home." says Jackie.

The next few days pass in a similar manner. Jackie and I skip lunch to make out in hallways, or in the El Camino, or behind the school. I walk her to classes. Our friends comment on our absences, but neither of us cares. On Friday, we opt to make out in my car, to avoid getting caught by teachers again. But we have barely started kissing when Jackie pulls away from me.

"Steven, I've been thinking," she says.

"Oh crap, this can't be good." I sigh.

"Steven! I'm serious… Look, I wanted to ask you,… I mean, I was hoping you would ask me,.. But, well, you know Homecoming is next weekend." Jackie says.

"Yeah, so?" I say back, even though I have a feeling that I already know where she is going with this.

"So, I just thought,… you know,.. That maybe you would want to go… With me." she says, as she looks up at me shyly.

"Jackie, I don't go to school dances." I say.

"Yeah, but,"

"No."

"Well, what if,"

"No!"

"But you wouldn't even have to,"

"Damn it, woman, don't you listen? I'm not going." I snap.

"Steven, come on! It will be fun. You won't even have to buy a suit, I'll get you one. I'll even drive if you want." Jackie begs.

"Jackie, I don't care about that stuff. I'm not going. I told you, I do not go to school dances." I say.

"But I can't go alone!" says Jackie desperately.

"So don't go at all." I suggest.

She looks horrified at the very thought.

"Steven, I have to go! I'm the head of the cheer squad. And what if I'm elected Homecoming Queen? I _have_ to be there!" say Jackie shrilly. "Please Steven. If you really like me, then you'll go with me."

"Oh, so now you're gonna start pulling that shit? I have to _prove_ that I like you by being your little puppet and doing whatever you say? I thought you had changed Jackie! I thought you didn't care about stupid shit like being Homecoming Queen anymore." I say angrily.

"Well then you obviously don't know me very well, Steven!" says Jackie.

With that, she gets out of the car, and slams the door in my face. I sit there, staring after her until she disappears into the school, wondering how things went from great to terrible so quickly.

*Jackie's POV

I spend the weekend crying in my room. By Monday, I have a plan. At lunch, I seek out Chip Olsen, and ask if he is still interested in taking me to Homecoming. I make sure to ask him when Steven is near enough to overhear us. I catch his eye from a brief moment behind Chip's back. He looks quickly away.

"Yeah, of course I still want to go with you." says Chip enthusiastically.

"Great. Come on." I grab him by the jacket, and drag him over to my usual table.

None of the girls comment on my week long absence. They are all too busy with their own plans for the coming weekend, and they welcome Chip without question. But I know all of them are wondering the same thing; 'What exactly happened with Jackie Burkhart and Steven Hyde?' The swimsuit incident was clearly a popular topic whenever I wasn't around.

I spend the rest of the week, parading around with Chip, and acting very interested in what he is saying, every time that Steven is near. But come Saturday, Steven still has not asked me to go to Homecoming with him, instead. Like I had been sure he would. In fact, we haven't spoken at all since last Friday, when I asked him to go with me. I cry so much, while I'm trying to get ready, that I have to re-do my makeup at least three times.

"Jackie, your date is here." says Daddy, from the other side of my door.

"Be right there!" I call.

I look myself over in the mirror one last time. _Steven is not going to be there. He does not like you. He didn't want to go with you._ I tell myself bracingly. Then I leave the room, and make my way downstairs.

"Hey, Jackie. You look great." says Chip, as his eyes travel over me.

"Thanks." I say, smiling mechanically.

"Now, Mr. Olson, was it? I want my daughter home by one o'clock, you understand? Not one second later." says Daddy menacingly.

"Yes, sir." says Chip.

"Good. Have a great time, kitten." he adds, as he gives me a one armed hug.

"Thanks, Daddy. See you."

I grab Chip by the arm, and pull him out of the house.

When we get to the gym, which I helped decorate earlier that day, it is already crowded with people. Automatically my eyes dart around the room. _He isn't going to be here._ I remind myself forcefully. I steer Chip through the crowd until we find my friends. They are standing near the punch bowl, gossiping about who came with who, and who's wearing what. One of their dates sunk in a bottle of booze, and I allow him to pour a bit of it into my punch. By the time Chip asks me to dance, I'm feeling tipsy.

Several songs later, I say I'm thirsty, and Chip wonders off to get us drinks. Leaving me standing alone on the edge of the dance floor.

"So, you and this Chip guy are together now?" says a voice from behind me.

I turn so quickly that I almost lose my balance.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own That 70's Show.**

A/N: Sorry for my long absence! Due to financial struggles, my internet was disconnected for awhile. I am back online now, and ready to bring more Jackie/Hyde fun! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. **R&R!**

*Hyde's POV

Jackie and her date finally leave the dance floor, and I make my way over to where she stands. She doesn't even look around as I near her, and I hesitate behind her for a second before speaking.

"So, you and this Chip guy are together now?" I ask.

Jackie turns around quickly, her doe eyes widening. She stares at me for a few seconds before she responds.

"Why? Do you care?" she asks sarcastically.

"No." I say, and try to sound like I mean it. "If you wanna date that guy, that's… cool."

Jackie stares at me for a moment. Her eyes narrowed.

"Steven, why are you here? I thought you didn't go to school dances." she says suddenly.

"Yeah, well, usually I don't." I answer.

"Then why are you here?" Jackie asks, placing her hands on her hips as she talks.

"I-I, uh," I stammer, but a distraction arrives just then in the form of Chip.

Just looking at his feathered hair and horrible blue suite makes me want to hit him. And the feeling only increases when he wraps an arm around Jackie's shoulders. He hands her a cup of punch and she downs it in one gulp.

"Come on Chip, lets go find somewhere to sit." says Jackie, and she grabs him by the lapel and storms away without a backward glance in my direction.

About ten minutes later, I find myself hiding under the bleachers, smoking a joint. Someone else ducks into my hiding spot, and I swear loudly before realizing who it is.

"Oh, hey Donna." I say, as she sits beside me.

"Hey, Hyde. What's up?" she asks, as she takes the joint I offer.

"Not much." I say evasively.

"I, uh, saw you talking to Jackie." she says slowly.

"Yeah, so?" I ask somewhat defensively.

"So… Everything okay?" Donna asks.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't it be?" I ask.

Donna studies me for a moment. I can tell by the look on her face that she is debating weather to tell me what she is thinking or not.

"It's obvious that you have something to say, Donna. So why don't you just say it?" I tell her.

"Alright, fine. I'll say it;" she takes a deep breath. "I think the reason you came here tonight, is that you like her."

I know that by 'her' she means Jackie, and I immediately open my mouth to protest. But Donna rushes on before I can speak.

"And I think she likes you too. So why don't you stop hiding under the bleachers and go ask her to dance?" Donna suggests.

"I can't." I say.

"Why? Are you too chicken?" says Donna, grinning at me.

"No." I snap. "I can't because I know she will say no. Because she is mad at me." I explain.

I hadn't meant to say so much, it just spilled out.

"Well I guess its too late now, anyways." says Donna.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

By way of answer, she points towards the door, which is visible from where we sit. I look over just in time to see Chip escorting Jackie out of the gym. Something about the way she is leaning on him so heavily seems odd to me. Anger and jealous course through my veins, and before I even know what I am doing, I am slipping out from under the bleachers. I hear Donna call feebly after me, but I don't turn back. By the time I make it outside, Jackie and Chip are halfway across the parking lot. Jackie stumbling in her heels and laughing loudly.

"Hey, Jackie. Wait." I call, before I can stop myself.

She and Chip both turn to look at me. A smile spreads across Jackie's face. She jerks away from Chip, stumbles over to me, and throws her arms around my neck.

"Steven! I didn't think you would show up." she says.

"Jackie, you just saw me." I say in bewilderment.

As I look down at her, I notice the vacant look on her face. Her large pupils. She is on drugs.

"Jackie, what did you take?" I ask her softly.

She blinks at me in confusion.

"Oooh, Steven! Look what I can do!" she says suddenly.

She takes a step away from me, and stands on one wobbly leg. Then she spins around in a circle, looses her balance, and falls to the ground. Where she begins laughing again.

"Well, we should get going now, Jackie." says Chip quickly, as he grabs her arm and hauls her off the ground.

"But I wanted to see the pretty lights again." says Jackie as she attempts to pull her arm from Chip.

Seeing his hand tighten on her arm is enough to make me see red, but when Jackie lets out a little yelp, I lose it.

"Hey, man, let go of her." I shout.

Chip looks surprised, but he doesn't release his grip on Jackie's arm.

"Why don't you get lost, guy. This is none of your business." says Chip.

"Jackie doesn't want to go with you. I will only tell you one more time, let go of her." I say in a menacing tone.

"How do you know what she wants?" asks Chip.

"Jackie, do you want to go with him?" I ask.

Jackie, who has been gazing at the sky during this whole exchange, turns her attention back to me.

"I want to see the pretty lights." she says, pointing towards the open door of the gym.

I smile triumphantly at Chip, and finally he lets go of Jackie's arm.

"Thanks a lot, loser. Now I'm gonna have to kick your ass." says Chip, as he steps towards me.

Before he can so much as raise his fist, I draw mine back, and throw it right into his face. The force of the punch knocks him to the ground, and Jackie looks around in surprise. Then she starts laughing hysterically.

*Jackie's POV

(Several hours later)

My eyes flutter open, and I find myself looking at the roof of a car. A black jacket is draped over me like a blanket and my head is resting in someone's lap. I look up to see a familiar face above mine. I jerk into a sitting position.

"Steven?" I ask in utter confusion. "What happened? Why am I in your car?"

But even as I ask, confused images run through my mind. Chip and I on the dance floor, the lights flashing a multi-colored show. Blurred faces. Over-bright colors. Dancing unicorns. A hand on my arm. Steven punching Chip in the face.

"That dumbass drugged you." says Steven, confirming what I already suspected.

"He must have put something in the punch. Oh, god. What if you hadn't stopped us from leaving? I think he was going to,… I mean, I think he would have…. Oh god. I think I'm gonna be sick." I say as the reality of what happened, what _could _have happened, dawns on me.

Wordlessly, Steven reaches over and pulls me into his arms. His hands stroking my back. Tears began to fall from my eyes before I can stop them, and I burry my face into his chest.

"It's okay, Jackie. Nothing happened. It's okay." Steven whispers over and over.

Several minutes later, I pull myself together. Slowly, I lift my head off of Steven's chest, and slip out of his embrace.

"Thank you for saving me. Even though none of this would have happened if you had just taken me to the dance in the first place." I say icily.

My anger at him returns in full force as I think back to that day, when he refused to go with me.

"You're right. I was a jackass." he says, without looking at me.

I blink at him in surprise.

"So, are we cool?" Steven asks.

Finally, he looks up at me. His eyes searching mine for an answer. I bite my lip. Part of me wants to forgive him, but the rest of me wants to make him hurt. The way he made me hurt.

"I don't know, Steven. You really hurt me. I mean, rejecting me was bad enough, but then you ended up going to the dance anyway. I just don't understand. Were you embarrassed to be seen with me?" I ask.

"No, Jackie. I wasn't going to go… I meant it when I said I don't go to school dances. But then you asked that guy,… and there was,… and everyone else said I should… I just didn't want…. Fuck. I just couldn't stand the thought of you being there with _him_." Steven mutters.

"Oh, Steven." I whisper.

I lung across the car, throwing my arms around Steven's neck, and pressing my lips to his. Steven responds so enthusiastically, that he pulls me half on top of him as he kisses me back. All of my depression from the last week melts away as my fingers comb through Steven's hair. His tongue slides into my mouth, and I tighten my grip on him. But suddenly I pull away.

"What time is it?" I ask.

Steven glances at his watch.

"About three thirty." he says.

"Oh no! I was supposed to be home hours ago! Daddy is probably freaking out by now." I say frantically.

"Right. I'll take you home." says Steven, sounding almost, disappointed.

I smile to myself, and settle into the seat beside him. His arm drapes around my shoulders. The drive to my house is shorter than I was hoping it would be, and as we pull into my street, I realize things are worse than I thought. There is a police cruiser in the driveway.

"Shit." says Steven as he eyes the cop car.

"Look, I'll explain everything to Daddy. You better get out of here." I say.

I lean across the car and give Steven a quick kiss. My hand is on the door handle when Steven speaks again.

"Jackie, wait. Can I, uh… Can I see you tomorrow?" he asks.

"Sure. Call me?"

Steven nods his agreement. I slip out of the car, and make my way up to my parents house. Feeling much happier than I should, given the circumstances.

I wake up much earlier than I should the next morning, considering I didn't get to bed until after four. But my stomach is too full of nervous butterflies for me to sleep anymore. I spend most of the day pacing my room and staring at the phone, waiting for Steven to call. I manage to ward off thoughts that he won't call by telling myself that he is still sleeping. But as the hours slip by, this theory becomes less and less likely. I am just about to lose it, when the phone finally rings. I force myself to wait until the third ring to answer.

"Hello?" I ask in a higher voice than usual.

"Hey. How's it goin?" Steven's voice sounds through the receiver, and I release a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"Good." I answer stupidly.

"Cool." he says.

"Yeah."

"You wanna hang out or something?" Steven asks.

"Whatever." I say, in an attempt at his indifferent air.

I can picture him in my mind's eye. Sitting there at the Forman's house, with his sunglasses on, smiling to himself for teaching a cheerleader to be 'Zen'.

"Cool. I can be there in like ten minutes." he says.

"Ten minutes!? I'm not even dressed yet!" I say in a panicked voice.

"Wait, are you saying that you're naked right now?" asks Steven.

"No! I'm just, still in my pajamas." I admit, sheepishly.

I hear Steven laughing on the other end of the phone.

"Damn, Jackie. Its almost four in the afternoon. Even I'm dressed by now." he says.

"Oh shut up! I had a rough night." I say, which shuts him up.

"Fair enough. How much time do you need, _princess_?" he asks.

I roll my eyes, but answer; "Pick me up in an hour and a half."

*Hyde's POV

It's nearly dark out by the time I get to Jackie's house. Still, I end up waiting around in her living room with a maid that barely speaks English for about twenty minutes. Finally, Jackie appears on the stairs in a sweater and skirt. My eyes wander to her rack as she runs down the steps.

"Hey, Steven." she says with a smile.

"Took you long enough." I say grumpily.

"Well I wanted to wear my pink sweater, but the skirt that looks best with it wasn't clean so then I thought I would wear a dress, but then I realized that I was wearing a dress last night, so,"

"Okay, okay. I get it. Would you shut your pie-hole already? Damn, woman." I say in exasperation.

"You started it." Jackie snaps.

She had a point.

"Whatever. Can we go now?" I ask.

"Sure. Where are we going, anyway?" Jackie asks as we make our way out of her house.

"Uh, hadn't thought about that yet." I lie.

I open the door of the El Camino for her, and we set off.

"We could go to The Hub?" I suggest, because I know she will say no.

"Ugh. No thanks. We would probably run into Michael there." says Jackie.

"Good point." I say, as I steer the car out of her neighborhood.

"Well, we could just cruise for awhile." I say innocently.

"That's cool." Jackie answers.

I glance at her, and find that she is looking at me. I slip one arm around her shoulders, while I steer with the other. Her small body is warm against mine, and I find my eyes traveling from the road more often than they should, just to look at her. _Fuck, man, when did you fall for this chick so hard? _

"Steven," Jackie breaks the silence several minutes later.

"Hmm?" I ask.

"I'm glad that we're… friends, again. I missed you." she says.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I missed you too." I say, eyes fixed on the road this time. "But you better not tell anyone I said that." I add quickly.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't tell _anyone, _I'll tell _everyone_." Jackie says evilly.

"You wouldn't." I say.

"Wouldn't I?" she asks, then she laughs.

I steer the car off the main road, and down a quieter one. One that leads to the reservoir. Its either too dark for Jackie to know where we are headed, or it just hasn't occurred to her yet what I have in mind. Either way, I am thankful that she doesn't protest as we near our destination. In a few more minutes, the lake comes into view, the nearly full moon reflecting off it's black surface. I bring the car to a stop near the water, and kill the engine.

"Wow. I've never been here at night. It's so beautiful." says Jackie quietly.

"Do you want to swim?" I ask.

"What, in there?" Jackie asks, pointing out at the lake.

"Yeah. Why not?" I say.

"I don't have a swimsuit with me." Jackie protests.

"Neither do I."

"Are you suggesting we go skinny dipping, Steven?"

I shrug innocently.

"Okay." Jackie says, and she slips out of the passenger door of the car.

Hardly daring to believe my luck, I follow her. She has already made it to the edge of the water by the time I reach her. Before she can change her mind, I began to strip off my clothes. To my great surprise, Jackie follows suite. I watch her out of the corner of my eye as she pulls her sweater off, folds it, and lies it gently on a rock, her back to me the whole time. I get into the water, as Jackie pulls off each of her boots. Now she is wearing just her thin camisole and her skirt, and whatever is underneath them.

"Turn around, you perv!" Jackie shouts at me.

Reluctantly, I turn.

"Do not turn back around until I say you can." Jackie warns.

"I won't." I say.

"You better not." Jackie calls back.

I grin to myself and wait about ten seconds before glancing over my shoulder. Clearly, Jackie didn't trust me not to look, because her back is to me. Still, I enjoy the view as she pulls off her camisole, revealing a light pink lace bra. I want more than anything to turn her around by the hips to see the front side of that bra. Next she unzips her skirt and steps carefully out of it. Her panties and also light pink and made out of lace. I am grateful that the water comes up above my waist. I turn completely around as Jackie removes her bra. When she leans forward to set it on the rock with the rest of her clothes I catch a glimpse of the side of one of her perky tits. Finally she pulls her panties slowly down her slender legs and I get a nice view of her ass. Unfortunately, she also glances over her shoulder a moment later, and catches me looking at her. She shrikes, as I turn quickly back around, laughing.

"Steven! I said no peaking!" Jackie shouts.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." I say, my back still to her.

I hear her step into the lake.

"Oh my god! Its freezing." she yelps.

Involuntarily, I turn at the sound of her voice. She is standing, fully naked, up to her ankles in water.

"Fuck." I whisper.

"Steven!" she shouts, as she crosses her arms over her chest and twists her legs to the side.

Its too late. I have already seen her hard pink nipples and the perfectly trimmed strip of hair that leads to her most intimate spot. Like a sleepwalker, I drift towards her. Only vaguely aware of the fact the she will soon be able to see all of me as well.

"Come on, Jackie. Did you really think you could go skinny-dipping with me and avoid me seeing you naked?" I ask as I near her.

This close, I can see that her cheeks are flushed and her eyes keep darting from my face to my bare chest. And even further down than that, I notice, with satisfaction.

"Come on." I say again, and I hold a hand out to her.

Slowly, Jackie uncrosses her arms, and takes my hand. I lead her deeper into the water. She screams in protest every few feet but eventually I coax her into waist deep water. Then I turn on her. My arms shoot out and grab her waist before she can see it coming.

"Steven! What are you doing? Stop! Put me down!" Jackie shouts as I hoist her off of her feet, and toss her into the water.

*Jackie's POV

I emerge from the water, coughing and sputtering. Steven stands near by, laughing.

"Oh, you are so dead!" I shout, and forgetting that I am entirely naked, I launch myself at him.

Our bodies collide, but Steven holds his ground. I continue to attempt to pull him under. Instead, he grabs me by either arm, and dunks me under the surface of the lake again. Water rushes into my open mouth and I come up gagging. Steven is laughing still.

"Ugh. You jerk!" I say as I splash him in the face.

I turn, and start to swim away from him but I don't make it far. His hands catch my bare waist, and he pulls my body into his. I can feel his chest pressed against my back, and his dick against my legs. I squirm nervously, but he does not let go.

"Ahh, come on, Jackie, man. I was just messing around. Don't be mad." he croons into my ear.

"You made me swallow lake water." I pout as I twist my neck to look over my shoulder and into his face.

Steven grins.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" he asks in a mock-serious tone.

"It wouldn't hurt." I say.

"Well too bad, I'm not saying it. Cause I'm not sorry!" says Steven, then he laughs maniacally and hoists me into the air again.

This time he tosses me so high that I have time to plug my nose and close my mouth before the lake swallows me. When I pop up again, Steven is nowhere to be seen. I glance around. Below the water, I feel something touch my leg and I scream. Steven pops up right beside me, laughing again.

"Why did you do that!? I thought a fish touched me." I yell, as I slap Steven's chest.

He catches my hand and jerks me into his arms again. This time I am facing him, and I can feel my breasts pressed firmly against his chest. I know that he can feel them too, by the way he is grinning at me. Before I can say anything, his lips are on mine. I forget all about the dirty lake water that is now in my belly and the fact that there are fish all around me. I even forget that we are naked. My arms wrap themselves around Steven's neck and I slip my tongue between his lips. His hands tighten around my waist, and one of them travels down and grasps my bare ass. Suddenly my awareness of our nudity returns. But this time instead of feeling shy and nervous, the thought makes me feel excited, sexy. I nip at Steven's bottom lip, then pull away from him. It takes a great effort, but I don't let it show. Instead, I move my hands to Steven's shoulders, and push as hard as I can. Finally, he goes under. I smile triumphantly, as he emerges from the water, coughing.

"Haha! I got you!" I shout in a sing-song voice.

"You sneaky little brat! You're gonna pay for that!" Steven yells, and lunges for me.

I scream and try to swim away but he catches me. For several moments, we struggle. Eventually I end up kicking his knee and he falls, dragging me below the surface with him. We both come up at the same time, and suddenly we are kissing again. I am not even sure if he kissed me first or if I kissed him first. My arms slide under his, and I run my fingers up and down his bare back. I can feel the muscles in his shoulders and the little bumps of his vertebra. His hands wonder from my sides, and slide down my thighs. He pulls my legs on either side of his, then hoists me up, without breaking the kiss. I can feel his erection pressed up between his abdomen and my vagina. The feel of it causes wetness to rush to the spot and I moan against his mouth. Steven grins at me, than shifts his hips so that his erection presses harder against my core. I moan involuntarily, again. He repeats the motion, over and over, while one of his hands grasps my ass, pressing me more firmly against him. His other hand wanders up and cups my tit. Gently he squeezes my nipple between his thumb and forefinger while he kisses my neck.

"You can pinch harder than that." I whisper, and he chuckles.

The pressure on my nipple increases, causing the pleasure of our grinding to increase as well. I move my hips in time with Steven's, and find myself breathing heavily. His breathing is increasing as well. I catch his lips with mine again just as I feel a hot rush against my lower abdomen. Steven gasps into my mouth and mutters some thing that sounds like 'fuck'. A little stab of disappointment shots though me as Steven releases my legs. But then he turns me around, pulls me into his arms again, and slides one hand down my stomach. His fingers slip between my legs and find my clit. He massages it in quick circles while his other hand grasps each of my breasts in turn. His fingers pinching my nipples and his lips at my neck. I find myself leaning into him, moaning loudly while his fingers do their work. My legs began to tremble and Steven pinches one of my nipples, hard. I practically scream as a rush of heat and wetness gushes from between my legs. Steven's arms are the only thing keeping me up, and they turn me gently so that I am facing him again.

"Wow. No guy has ever done, _that, _to me before." I whisper against his chest.

Steven smiles down at me.

"No guy has ever done _what_ before? Make you cum?" he asks, which makes me blush.

"No guy has ever… touched me like that." I say quietly, my cheeks burning.

His smile widens.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own That 70's Show**

**Read and Review!**

*Hyde's POV

I dip out of my last class before lunch about five minutes early, and make may way down the hall. I stop when I have a good view of the door that leads to Jackie's class. As soon as the bell rings, students began to pour from the room. I search for her head among the masses, and finally spot her. As usual she is surrounded by a group of gossiping girls. I push through the crowd and fall into step beside Jackie, draping an arm around her shoulders. She looks over, her face set in a scowl. But then her eyes meet mine behind my aviators, and a smile replaces the glare.

"Hey, babe." I say.

"Hi, Steven. I didn't think you would be here today." she says, before she brushes her sticky pink lips against my cheek.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"Cause its Monday." Jackie says.

"Yeah, well, even I have to go to class _sometimes_." I answer.

Jackie rolls her eyes, then turns her attention back to her friends. All of them are staring at us as if we have each grown an extra set of eyes.

"What were you saying about Brad Cooper, Stace? Don't tell me you slept with him." Jackie says in a horrified tone.

I laugh out loud; "Brad Cooper? That guy's so dumb he makes Kelso look smart."

Jackie presses her lips together in an attempt to keep from laughing. Pam and Stacy both glare at me.

"Ex-_cuse_ me, but no one asked _you_. Why don't you get lost, weirdo." Stacy says, bitchily.

"That's okay, I'm good." I say.

Jackie's friends look, while hard to believe that it is possible, even more scandalized.

"Oh get over yourself, Stace. Come on, Steven. I have to stop by my locker." Jackie says, and she tugs me away from her friends with surprising strength.

I grin over my shoulder and wave to the group of girls. They are all staring after us with wide eyes and slightly open mouths.

"Sorry about them. They're bitches." Jackie says quietly.

"Are you kidding? That was the highlight of my day. Man, I love pissing off Cheerleaders." I say with a twisted smile.

"Yeah, I could have guessed that. You're so good at it." Jackie replies as we reach her locker.

I tug playfully at a strand of her hair, and she bats my hand away. She stuffs her backpack into the locker but keeps her purse. She digs inside of it for a tube of her sticky, sweet-smelling lip gloss, and applies a liberal amount. Then she checks her reflection in the magnetized mirror that hangs on the inside of her locker door.

"Come on, you already know you look sexy. Let's go." I say, as I snap her locker shut.

"Hey, I wasn't finished!" Jackie pouts, but she doesn't resist as I began to pull her down the hall.

"Do you really think I look sexy?" she asks slyly after a few moments of silence.

I glance at her, then grin. I jerk her into a nearby, empty stairwell, and press her back against the wall.

"You look so sexy, I could fuck you right now." I whisper into her ear.

Jackie's eyes meet mine, and a devilish little smirk plays at her glossy lips.

"Oh really?" she asks, in a husky whisper.

Her lips brush against mine as she speaks and my resistance breaks. I press my mouth into hers, flattening her against the wall. My hands grasp her hips, while her hands tangle in my hair. My sunglasses press against her cheek. Jackie breaks the kiss, removes the glasses from my face, and tucks them into the front of my shirt instead. Then she continues her assault on my mouth. I feel my jeans becoming tighter as her tongue wrestles with mine. My hands wonder from her hips and down to her tight ass. She moans gently against my mouth as I squeeze her cheeks. I reach down, until my hands are on her upper thighs, and I jerk her legs apart. I pull the skirt of her dress up until I can see her panties, and I smile at her.

"Steven, we could get caught." Jackie says quietly, as I run my thumb over the outside of her red silk panties.

"So?" I ask.

Before she can answer, I grab her by the back of each thigh, and hoist her tiny body into my arms. I start kissing her again, and she relaxes into the kiss. Her protests dying against my lips. Her arms wrap around my neck again. Holding her in place with one hand, I reach the other down, and unbutton my pants. At the sound of my zipper, Jackie pulls her mouth from mine.

"Steven, what are you doing!?" she gasps.

I have already managed to free my erection from the confines of my pants, and I press it against the outside of her panties. I can feel how wet she is through them, and know that she wants this as much as I do. Even if she won't admit it.

"I told you, I want to fuck you." I say, as my fingers travel to her panties, and push them to the side.

"Steven! We are going to get caught. We can't do this right, ahh, _right now_." Jackie gasps out as I press myself inside of her.

"Guess we will just have to make it quick then." I whisper, and cover her mouth with mine.

My hands find her hips and I use the wall to steady her while I thrust in and out of her wet hole, hard and fast. Jackie cries out twice, before she bites down on my shoulder to drown out the sound. I can feel myself reaching the edge, and I pound her even harder. Jackie bites into my shoulder so hard that it hurts but I am beyond caring. I spill my seed into her a second later, and for a moment we stand there. Her body pressed against the wall, mine forehead resting against hers. Both of us breathing heavily. A sound at the top of the stairs causes both of us to jump. Quickly and quietly, I set Jackie down, and stuff myself back into my jeans. Then I grab Jackie's hand, and lead her back into the hallway.

*Jackie's POV

_Oh my god! I can not believe Steven and I had sex, in the stairwell, during school! _I think, as he leads me into the hallway. We start to walk towards the cafeteria in silence. Steven slips his hand from mine and drapes his arm around my shoulders instead. _That was so wrong. So wrong. But _so_ hot. _I can still feel a vast amount of wetness between my thighs and make a mental note to make a trip to the bathroom soon. Steven leads the way into the lunch room, and over to the table where Donna, Eric, Michael, and the foreign kid are all sitting.

"Damn, Hyde. Where have you been?" asks Eric, as he looks over at Steven and me.

Steven sits right beside Eric, and I sit down on Steven's other side. The whole table is staring at us. Their faces looking as shocked as my own friends had at the sight of us together.

"Oh don't tell me you're hanging out with _her_ again." Eric groans.

"Hey, you should be grateful that I'm sitting here. Maybe now some people may actually know that you exist." I say to Eric.

"People… know I exist… Some… people, know I exist." Eric mutters.

"Hyde? What are you doing hanging out with Jackie? I told you I like her, man." Kelso says in a loud whisper.

"So, Hyde, why _did_ it take you guys so long to get here? You know lunch started like twenty minutes ago, right?" Eric says loudly.

I feel my cheeks flush. I am certain that my hair is a mess, and probably my make-up too. When I glance at Steven, I notice that some of my foundation rubbed off onto his black shirt while I bit down on his shoulder. Somehow, Steven manages to keep a straight face. I try to do the same.

"Jackie had to stop at her locker and stare at her own reflection for like twenty minutes." says Steven.

I elbow him in the ribs, but I am secretly, and pleasantly, surprised that he didn't tell them the truth. _Yet. He's just waiting until you're not around to brag about it. _My inner voice taunts. I mentally curse myself for being so stupid. I had been so proud of myself for not having sex with him last night at the lake. And now, less than twenty-four hours later, I've ruined it. _And now he will probably ditch me like a bad habit. _The very thought was enough to make me want to scream. I had to talk to some one about this. Someone who knew and understood Steven. My eyes travel up the table, and land on Donna. _Bingo. _

"I have to go to the bathroom." I announce, my voice cutting through the guys' bickering.

I jump up from the bench, and make it about three steps before I turn back. I was expecting Donna to go with me, like girls usually do, but she is still sitting at the table with the boys.

"_Donna_!" I say.

She jumps, glances uncertainly at the guys, and finally stands up. Once she reaches me, I loop my arm through hers and steer her out of the cafeteria. As soon as we are in the hallway, I round on Donna.

"Look, Donna, if we're gonna be friends,"

"Who said _we_ were going to be friends?"

"…then you need to learn how to act like a girl." I continue as if she had not interrupted me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Donna asks, tugging her arm from mine.

"It means you need to learn girl code. Like, if I say; 'I have to go to the bathroom.' It means that I need to talk to you. Got it?" I ask bossily.

"What do you say if you actually have to go to the bathroom?" Donna asks.

I roll my eyes; "You're supposed to go with me either way, Donna!"

"Alright, alright. Chill out." she says.

I grab her arm again, and pull her into the nearest girls room. A quick glance around tells me the place is empty.

"Okay, so I wanted to talk to you about Steven." I say, as I step into a stall and close the door behind me.

"Okay… What's up?" Donna voices replies after a long pause.

Quickly I clean myself up, flush the toilet, and exit the stall. Donna is standing by the sinks, examining her reflection in the mirror. _So she does have _some _girly habits. _

"Well, we've been, fooling around. For awhile now. It all started just before homecoming." I find myself telling Donna about the whole thing, while I reapply my make-up and fix my hair. I tell her about how we first started hanging out, and his refusal to go to the dance with me. I tell her about Chip drugging my punch and Steven saving me. I coax her into letting me put some make-up on her while I continue to talk. Finally I get her up to speed on everything that has happened between Steven and I. All the way up to the lake last night and the stairwell less than an hour ago.

"And he hasn't said anything about any of this to you guys?" I ask Donna, slightly breathless from talking so quickly.

Donna's mouth is slightly open, and she is staring at me. I am guessing that she is shocked by the details of my sex life. I remind myself that she doesn't have any girl-friends to talk about these kinds of things with.

"Well, its not really in Hyde's nature to talk about his feelings. But I _knew_ that there was something going on between you two." Donna finally replies, as she tares her eyes from me, and examines her own reflection again.

I have just finished the last touches on her make-up.

"Wow. I look hot!" she says in surprise. "Thanks Jackie."

"Told you I knew what I was doing." I say back.

For a moment we stand there, not saying anything. I break the silence first.

"So, do you think Steven likes me? Or is he just using me for sex?" I ask.

"Jackie, if Hyde were just using you for sex, he would have tried to have sex with you a lot sooner. And then he would never talk to you again. Trust me, he likes you." she says, and I allow her to lead the way out of the bathroom. "Why else do you think he went to Homecoming?" Donna adds.

When we return to the table, Kelso and Fez are both gone. Donna and I sit down side-by-side across from the two remaining boys.

"What took you two so long?" asks Steven, eyeing Donna and I suspiciously.

I know what that he is wondering the same thing I am; _Did he tell his friends while we were gone?_

"I was showing Donna the proper way to apply eye-liner." I say innocently, waving a hand towards Donna's face to showcase my work.

"Wow, Donna. You look even hotter than usual." says Eric, grinning at his girlfriend.

"Thanks, Eric." she says, and they lean over the table to kiss. "Where did Kelso and Fez go?" she asks, glancing from Eric to Steven.

"Kelso was acting like a baby, and he tried to hit me. I hit him back, he got mad and stormed away. Fez followed." Steven rattles off.

We spend the rest of the lunch hour talking and laughing. Steven's arm drapes around my shoulders again within minutes of my return and my doubts about his feelings for me melt away.

The next couple days pass in a similar fashion, minus the quickie in the stairwell. I sit with Steven and his friends at lunch. Michael doesn't talk to me much, but I don't care. In fact, I prefer that Michael ignore me. I talk to Donna in the halls, and even hang out at the Forman's house almost everyday after school. Wednesday being the only exception, and only because I had Cheer practice. Once practice is over, I decide to visit Steven at the Foto Hut, since I know he is working tonight. And I know that no one is home at my place. Mom is in Mexico again and Dad will be out with his work buddies until about midnight.

*Hyde's POV

(The Foto Hut)

"Hyde, man, why do you keep smiling? You're freaking me out, man." says Leo.

I force my face back into my usual indifferent expression, mental cursing a certain annoying brunette who won't stop drifting into my mind. And every time she does, my stupid mouth starts smiling. It's fucking insane.

"It's, uh, it's just this joint man. I'm so baked, I can't stop smiling." I say, holding the joint out to Leo.

"I dunno man, you were smiling when you got here." Leo says.

_Damn him. For once he is actually focusing on something, and its something I do not want to talk about. _Then again, Leo will probably forget everything I tell him by tomorrow anyway.

"Alright, fine. There's this chick, she's like way out of my league, but for some reason," I shake my head, _why am I saying this shit out loud? _"I don't know, its like she _likes _me, for some reason. And…" _Fuck._

"Ooh, I get it. Hyde, man, _you're in love_!" Leo starts laughing.

"What? No! I never said anything like that, you're crazy Leo. Lay off the dope man." I say, and snatch the joint from him.

Before he can say anything back, the door swings open slowly, revealing Jackie Burkhart. _Fuck. _She is still in her Cheerleading uniform. _Double fuck._

"Um, sorry little girl, but you can't be in here." Leo says, eyeing Jackie.

"_Excuse_ me? I am _not _a little girl!" Jackie snaps.

"It's cool, Leo. She's my,… she's a friend." I say quickly, jumping between Leo and Jackie before she rips his beard off.

"Jackie, this is Leo, my boss. Leo, Jackie." I say, indicating to each of them in turn.

"Hi." Jackie says bitchily, with a small wave.

She turns her back on Leo, and smiles at me.

"So, this is where you work?" she says, glancing around the tiny space.

"Yep." I say.

"Cool. What do you do here?" she asks.

"Well, mostly we sit around, smoke joints, and occasionally we make photos." I say.

Jackie laughs. Forgetting that Leo is still in the room, I lean down, and press my mouth to hers. My arms wrap around her waist, and my tongue slides into her open mouth. Leo clears his throat loudly and we break apart. Jackie's cheeks turn pink.

"Uh, man, I think you could get in trouble for that. She's like, twelve." Leo says seriously.

My hand twitches, and I have to fight the urge to sock him. If he were Forman or Kelso or Fez, I would deck him. But I look up to Leo, so I can't hit him. He's just so dumb sometimes.

"Leo, man, Jackie is in high school." I say loudly, indicating her cheerleading uniform.

I turn back to Jackie; "So, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Oh, I just wanted to see where you work. I can go, if you want." she says quickly.

"No." I say, too loudly. "Uh, I mean, you don't have to. You can hang out, if you want."

"Sure." she says, smiling knowingly at me.

"Oh! This is the chick you were telling me about." Leo says suddenly.

I glare at him, and again I have to fight the urge to hit him.

"Oh, we never finished this." I say loudly, snatching the joint from the ashtray I stashed it in when Jackie showed up.

"Someone is looking in here man." says Leo, pointing to the window.

"Yeah, that's a customer. You better help him, Leo. I got the last two." I say.

The old hippie shrugs, and goes to the window.

"Sorry about him." I whisper to Jackie. "He's done a lot of drugs. A _ton _of drugs. But he's a good guy."

"It's okay. I get that shit all the time, because I'm so petite." Jackie says matter-of-factly.

I roll my eyes at her, but that stupid smiles creeps back onto my face again. I feel like I'm losing my damn mind. Jackie ends up hanging out for the rest of my shift. We smoke, joke around with Leo, and play cards. Jackie kicks our asses at every game I pick. Around 9:45 Leo says I can leave.

"Are you sure, man?" I ask.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll close up." he says.

"Cool. See ya, Leo, man." I say, as I shake his hand.

"It was nice meeting you, Mister…. Hippie." says Jackie, and she follows me outside.

"When do mommy and daddy expect you to be home?" I ask her.

"Eight-thirty on school nights." she says innocently.

"That was over an hour ago." I remind her.

"I know. But they're never home at eight-thirty to make sure that I'm home. My mom is on vacation again and my dad always has 'meetings' with his co-workers on Wednesdays. He's never home before midnight." Jackie says in one breath.

I open my mouth to say something, but Jackie rushes on.

"That's kind of why I came here tonight, Steven. I didn't want to be alone." she says the last part in a whisper that I can barely hear.

There is a vulnerability in her voice that I have not heard before. I'm not sure why, but I don't think she would say something like that in front of anyone but me. _Its like she trusts me. _As much as the thought scares the shit out of me, I find myself wanting to comfort her. I reach out, and tug her into my arms.

"I can come hang out at your place until your dad gets home, or whatever." I say in a gruff whisper.

"Thanks, Steven." she mumbles into my chest.

I follow behind Jackie's car in my El Camino, but park on the other side of the street like she advised me to before we left. Her enormous house is dark when we pull up, confirming her parents absence. Somehow when I look at the darkened windows, I picture the little shake I grew up in, in its place. I meet Jackie in by the front door, and she unlocks it.

"Come on, let's go to my room. I need to get out of this." she says, tugging at the skirt of her cheerleading uniform.

"Ha, yeah you do." I say, eyeing her up and down. "But its not going to be that easy." I add, whispering into her ear as I catch her around the waist from behind.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asks, craning her neck to look back at me.

"It means that I have been waiting a long time to get you alone in that uniform." I say, still whispering into her ear.

Then I turn her in my arms, and toss her over my shoulder. It's an easy feat considering she only weighs about 95 pounds. Her skirt flips up and her tiny ass is right in my face. I can tell that she isn't wearing underwear under her 'spanky's'.

"Damn Jackie, I always assumed you wore underwear under these things." I say, snapping the elastic band against her smooth white cheek.

"Steven! Put me down, you perv!" Jackie squeals.

"Not a chance." I replay.

She struggles a little but when I almost lose my balance on the stairs she gives up. I carry her all the way into her room.

"Where is the light switch?" I ask.

"On the wall, to the right of the door." Jackie replies. "Now will you put me down?"

Ignoring her question, I find the switch on the wall, flip on the lights, and carry Jackie over to her bed. I throw her down onto it. She shrikes in surprise. I climb on top of her, and start kissing her. I circle each of her tiny wrists with my hands, and draw her arms up over her head, while continuing to kiss her. I slide my left hand over both of her wrists, and fish in my pocket for the item that I snuck in from my El Camino. Hoping that Jackie won't notice what I am up to until it is too late.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own That 70's Show.**

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Reading them always makes my day :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter and as always **R&R**!

*Jackie's POV

Steven holds both of my wrists in one hand as he continues to explore my mouth with his tongue. He shifts his hips against mine and I hear an odd metallic clinking. The sound of metal hitting metal. _His keys. _I realize, as I feel them poking into my hip bone. _They must have shifted in his pocket when he moved_. But a second later, I feel something cool and hard touch my right wrist. Just as I pull my mouth from his, the same sensation occurs on my left wrist. I hear the unmistakable sound of a lock clicking into place.

"Steven!" I gasp, as I tug at my wrists.

His hands no longer hold them. Instead the cool metal of a set of handcuffs bites into my flesh as I strain against my bonds. It is useless. The chain that links the two cuffs together is behind one of the wrought iron posts that makes up my head board. And Steven made sure to pull them tight enough that even my slender hands could not slip out.

"Relax, baby. I'm not going to hurt you." Steven croons into my ear.

"What if my dad comes home? The first thing he'll do is make sure I'm in bed." I say.

"Oh, right." Steven holds up his index finger, indicating for me to wait (_As if I have a choice.), _then slips off of the bed.

"Where are you going?" I demand, tugging at the handcuffs again.

Steven flips the lock on my bedroom door, than glances around the room. Before I can ask what he is looking for, he is in motion again. But he does not come back to the bed. I have to crane my neck to keep him in view as he strides over to my dresser.

"What are you doing?" I groan.

Steven turns back around, and I see that he is holding the candles that had been sitting on my dresser. He brings them over, sets them beside the two that are already on the nightstand, and produces a book of matches from his pocket. He lights all four candles with a single match.

"One last thing." Steven says, running his fingers along my inner thigh, and under my skirt.

I shiver at his touch, but a second later, he pulls his hand away, and goes towards the door again. I open my mouth to ask what he is doing now, when he flips the light switch, plunging the room into semi-darkness. Steven emerges into the circle of light that the candles provide. He sits on the edge of my bed and tugs off his boots, removes his sunglass, and takes off his shirt and jeans. I squirm uncomfortably, hating how little control I have over the situation.

"Now, where were we?" Steven asks, as he lies down on top of me again, wearing only his boxers.

His mouth finds mine, just a quick brush of his lips, then he pulls away. I tilt my head upwards, trying to catch his lips. He give me a kiss that is only a fraction of a second longer than the last one, before he pulls away again.

"_Steven._" I whine.

He grins at me, and presses his lips firmly against my own. I sigh in relief and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I long to touch him so badly that I find myself straining against the handcuffs again. Steven's hands travel over my sides, along my bare thighs, and over the strip of my stomach that is visible between the top and bottom of my Cheerleading uniform. Once again, Steven pulls his lips from mine. His mouth leaves a trail of kisses down my jaw and along my neck. His hands wonder to my tits and he squeezes both of them at the same time. I strain even harder against the cuffs, and cry out from the mix of pain and pleasure. Steven grins at me, and pushes my top up slowly. Its so tight that my tits jiggle a bit as they burst free. I can tell by the way that Steven is gazing hungrily at my chest, that he enjoyed it. His mouth moves to one of my nipples. His tongue rolls over it a few times, before he switches to his teeth. I cry out as he bites down, enough for it to hurt a little… And turn me on a lot. While his mouth continues to pleasure my breasts, one of his hands travels down my abdomen. His fingers wonder between my legs, and he massages me through the thin material of my bloomers. I arch my back, and strain so hard against the hand cuffs that I am sure my wrist will bleed.

"Easy, doll. You'll hurt yourself." Steven whispers, as he grabs my arms.

The pain in my wrists seems like a minor inconvenience compared to the throbbing between my thighs. Steven brings his lips to mine again while his fingers wonder back down my abdomen, and between my thighs. Too soon, he removes them, and sits up.

"Where are you going!?" I demand immediately.

Steven chuckles, as he grabs one of the candles from the nightstand. I can see through the glass that about half of the wax that makes up the candle is liquid by now. Steven leans over me again, the candle held in one hand.

"Steven, what are you going to do with that?" I ask, eyeing the candle.

He leans down and kisses one of my nipples, sucks it into his mouth, and nibbles gently on it.

"I told you to relax, sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you…. At least, I'm not going to _seriously_ hurt you." he says with an evil grin.

"Steven, that is not funny!" I say, as I struggle against the handcuffs again.

Steven grasps my arms again to steady them.

"Relax." he whispers, and presses his lips to mine.

The kiss is gentle, sweet, romantic even. When Steven pulls away, I lie quietly against my pillows. He smiles, and blows out the flame of the candle he is still holding. I shift uncomfortably as he lowers the candle towards my tits. Before I can protest, he tips the candle. A small amount of hot, melted, wax pours onto my rock-hard nipple. I cry out, but not out of pain. The hot wax actually doesn't hurt at all. Instead the feel of it sliding down the sides of my breast is incredibly arousing. Steven moves the candle over to the other nipple and drips wax onto it as well. I moan, and strain against the cuffs. Again I am overcome with a strong desire to touch him, but I can't. He sets the candle back on the nightstand, and positions himself between my legs, on his knees.

"Damn, you look so fucking hot." Steven says, running his hands over my still exposed tits.

Gently, he peels the wax off of them, then runs his hands down my stomach. They jump to my thighs and he pushes my skirt up. Once again, he places his fingers against my bloomers, and rubs my clit through the material. I moan softly, and arch my hips.

"You're so wet, babe." he whispers, making my cheeks burn.

Steven pulls his fingers away, and they travel to the waistband of the bloomers. His other hand comes up on the other side, and he begins to tug them down, slowly. I lift my hips off the bed to make it easier for him, and he slides the undergarment down my legs. I close my thighs, as he pulls the bloomers over my feet. Steven returns to his place between my knees, and uses his strong hands to push my thighs apart again. He gazes between my legs for a moment while I squirm, my cheeks burning again. Then he lowers his head between my thighs.

"Steven! What are you doing?" I cry out for what seems like the hundredth time.

I try to close my legs, but his hands hold them firmly in place. He does not bother to answer me. Instead he lowers his face to my womanhood, and slides his tongue along my slit. The sensation of his hot wet tongue is as arousing as the feel of the hot wax on my nipples, and my protests die in my throat. Steven's mouth sucks at my clit, his tongue swirls around it, dips down to slip inside of me, then slides back up to my clit. He repeats the process over and over while both of his hands play with my tits again. Pinching and twisting my nipples. I strain against the handcuffs, breathing heavily, and moaning louder than I have ever moaned in my life. The pain in my wrists somehow amplifies the pleasure that Steven's tongue is causing. My legs tremble and my thighs tighten around Steven's head as the orgasm rocks my body. I throw my head back, and cry out.

"Oh _fuck, _Steven."

He lifts his head up slightly, and our eyes meet. He grins, then his tongue runs between my lips one more time, before traveling up my stomach, over each of my breasts, up my neck. His lips cover mine, and I feel his throbbing erection against my leg.

"I could help you with that, if you free my hands." I say, pressing my leg against it.

"How about one hand?" he offers.

"Okay, one hand." I say.

He smiles, and slips from the bed again. A moment later, he returns with a small silver key. He unlocks the cuffs, frees my right hand, and attaches the cuff to the headboard instead. As soon as my hand is free, it's at his boxers. I grasp his erection firmly, and run my hand along his length. Within seconds, his boxers are off, and my hand is rubbing his bare cock. Steven moans softly, and attacks my lips. He pulls my hand from him, and flips my body over. The chain of the handcuffs twisting to accommodate my new position. Steven's hands find my hips, and he jerks them against his. His length sliding quickly inside of me. I cry out as his hands pull me into each thrust, causing him to go in deeper each time. His hands leave my hips. One grasps onto my ponytail, while the other spanks me, hard. I scream, and pull against the handcuff that binds my left wrist to the bed. With one final hard thrust, Steven finishes, just a half-second after I do. My second orgasm of the night. For a moment Steven leans against my body, still inside of me. Slowly, he pulls out, and I twist back around, and collapse onto my bed. My legs are trembling, my hair is sticking to my face and neck, and my wrists are throbbing. And still, I feel incredible.

*Hyde's POV

Once I free Jackie's other wrist, she wraps her arms around my neck. Our lips meet and for awhile my mind goes blank while I hold her half-naked body against mine, my lips moving with hers. She breaks the kiss first, and tugs her top the rest of the way off. She also removes her skirt, and then she lays back down, her head on my chest. I catch her by the forearms, and raise her wrists up so that I can examine them. Angry red marks ring each of her wrists. The left one is particularly bad. In some places the metal cut in deep enough that blood has pooled just beneath the surface of her skin.

"I told you to be easy, baby." I say softly, and I kiss each of her wrists.

"Oops. They look horrible." Jackie says, as she surveys them herself.

I feel a little twinge of regret for causing her that pain, but then she speaks again.

"But it was worth it."

I grin to myself, as I wrap my arms back around her waist. _Thank god her dad didn't show up during the middle of that. _I think, as I glance at the clock on her nightstand. It is 12:05. Absentmindedly, I run my fingers through Jackie's hair. Her breathing gradually slows and with in seconds she is asleep. I hold her in my arms for several minutes, my own eyes closing as well. A sound from downstairs causes my eyes to fly open again. I sit completely still, listening hard. A second later I hear footsteps. Her dad is definitely home. I slip out from under Jackie, careful not to wake her. She shifts a little, but continues to sleep. I throw the comforter over her naked body, and dart around the room, gathering up all of my clothes. Then I blow out the candles, unlock Jackie's door, and duck into her closet. No sooner have I pulled the door shut, I hear the click of her bedroom door opening. I stand there, hardly daring to breath for what can't be more than fifteen seconds, even though it feels like ten minutes. Then the door closes with a soft thump, and I hear foot steps receding down the hallway. Heart still thudding in my chest, I slip back out of the closet. I dress quietly, then glance at Jackie. She is fast asleep. For a moment I think about just leaving, without saying anything to her. But halfway to her window, I hesitate. I look back at her. Now that my eyes have adjusted to the dark, I can see her more clearly. Her arms are bent at an uncomfortable looking angle, her tangled hair is still in a ponytail. But it is the angry red rings around her wrists that make it impossible to leave her like this. I fucked her hard, and she didn't complain. I dripped hot wax on her nipples, and cuffed her, and spanked her, and she didn't whine or cry. _In fact, I think she rather enjoyed it. _I at least owed her a goodbye. I creep back over to her bed, and gently shake her shoulder.

"Wake up, Jackie." I whisper until she stirs.

She blinks at me slowly, like a cat that has just been woken from a nap.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Jackie says, as she sits up.

Her eyes take in my clothed figure and the dark room.

"How long was I out?" she asks.

"Just a few minutes. Your dad is home, by the way. I hid in the closet before he came in here." I tell her.

"Oh,… thanks." Jackie says, as she runs her fingers almost nervously through her messy hair.

"Well, I should get going." I say.

"Yeah? Okay…" she says, not meeting my eyes.

I don't understand why she is acting so strange. _Chicks and their mood swings. _I sit on the edge of her bed, reach out, and take her chin in my hand. I gently turn her face towards mine, and cover her lips with my own. Then I pull each of her wrists to my mouth, and kiss them one at a time.

"See you tomorrow, babe. Sleep well." I say softly.

"Bye, Steven." she whispers back, and she pulls me in for one last kiss, before I sneak out of her window.

The next day Jackie and I don't get a chance to be alone together until around five o-clock at night. Even in the hallways during school, we had been accompanied by either my friends or hers. On the drive home we were crammed into the back of the Vista Cruiser with Fez and Kelso. But finally, we are alone. Donna left to do homework, Kelso and Fez left for dinner, and Red just called Eric upstairs. I turn to Jackie.

"How are your wrists?" I ask her.

She has managed to hide the marks by wearing a long sleeved shirt. Jackie holds her arms out to me, from where she sits on the couch. Gently I push her sleeves up. Her wrists are still red and they look slightly bruised. Once again, I lift each one to my lips, kissing them gently.

"Sorry." I say gruffly.

Jackie smiles at me.

"Steven, you don't have to apologize. Last night was amazing." she whispers.

She leans forwards and presses her lips to mine.

"Ugh, get a room!" groans Forman as he reaches the end of the basement stairs. "Dinner will be ready in like five minutes by the way."

_Damn it. I had been hoping he would be gone longer_. Forman flops down on the couch beside Jackie, just as an idea strikes me.

"I'll be right back." I say, and before either of them can say anything, I dash up the stairs, and into the kitchen.

Mrs. Forman is pulling a casserole out of the oven and humming.

"Hey Mrs. Forman, can Jackie stay for dinner? No one is home at her place." I say.

"Of course she can, Steven. I guess we will have to eat in the dinning room, Red." Mrs. Forman calls.

I retreat back into the basement before Red can yell at me about having to feed another kid. Jackie cocks her head at me as I take my seat again.

"Mrs. Forman said you can stay for dinner." I tell her.

"Cool." she says, smiling at me.

"Oh come on! Now I have to eat with her, too?" Forman groans.

"You're lucky I can't reach you from here, Forman." I say threateningly.

"I've got it." Jackie says, and she backhands Forman, right in the face.

I start laughing.

"Damn, that hurt, you bitch." Forman says.

"Don't make me hit you again." Jackie warns, pointing her index finger at him in warning.

Her sleeve is still pushed up past her wrist and unfortunately, Forman notices the marks. He grabs her arm, to examine the damage more closely.

"What the hell did you do to your wrist?" Forman demands.

Jackie jerks her arm from his grasp and pushes her sleeves back down. She glances at me for half a second before she responds.

"None of your business, Eric." she snaps.

Forman glances from Jackie's guilty face to my indifferent one. _Just drop it, Forman. Let it go. _One of his eyebrows arches up. _Damn it. _

"Wait, don't tell me it's a… sex thing." he says, looking from me to Jackie.

Again she glances at me.

"Oh my god, it is!" Forman says.

"Get bent, Forman." I say.

"Dinner!" barks Red's voice from the top of the stairs.

I grab Jackie's hand, tug her off of the couch, and lead the way upstairs.

*Jackie's POV

(The next day.)

When the final bell rings on Friday, I exit my classroom to find Steven waiting for me as usual. He doesn't meet me after every class, every day. But he always meets me before lunch, and after school. I feel my heart beat increase, and the corners of my mouth twitch into a smile at the sight of him.

"How was History?" Steven asks, when I reach him.

"Bo-o-ring!" I say.

Steven grins, and tugs my backpack from my shoulder. He slings it onto his own arm, and wraps the other one around my shoulders.

"So, what's the plan?" I ask, as Steven and I exit the school.

"Well, I was thinking you could come home with me, and we can… figure out what to do once we get there." he winks suggestively at me.

I elbow him, but grin. We haven't had sex since he handcuffed me to my bed a couple nights ago. My wrists still bare the marks from the encounter. We also still have not talked about our relationship. So far I have avoided bringing it up, partially because I was hoping that he would bring it up first. But I am also afraid that if I bring it up, he will get mad, just like he did when I asked him to Homecoming. I don't know how much longer I can take it, though. I can't help but picture him hooking up with some nasty skank every time I'm not around.

Eric, Donna, Michael, and Fez are already waiting in the Vista Cruiser when we show up. Steven and I get into the backseat.

"Hey, Jackie." says Donna, turning to grin at me from the front seat.

I smile back at the redhead who is quickly becoming a friend, despite our differences.

"Hi, Donna. Did you try out my suggestion yet?" I ask her, raising my eyebrows.

On Tuesday, while hanging out at the Forman's house, Donna and I had left the guys in the basement to have some girl-talk outside. She had confessed to me that she was bored with her and Eric's sex-life. I had suggested that she spice things up by having sex in a place they had never done it before.

"Not yet." Donna answers with a quick glance in Eric's direction.

"What are you girls talking about?" Steven asks me suspiciously.

"Well, Donna was telling me about how much she loves my hair. You know, cause its always so full and bouncy, while hers is all, _blah."_

"_What!?_" says Donna, turning in the seat again to glare at me.

I shoot her a pointed look, and she closes her mouth.

"So, I was telling her about this great trick that you can do with a hair-dryer…" I continue.

"Jackie, shut up!" says Steven, clapping a hand over my mouth.

I bite his hand, and he jerks it away.

"You asked!" I say.

When we pull up to Eric's house the guys start to pile out of the packed car. I grab Donna's arm to stop her from following.

"Donna and I need to talk." I say as Steven and Eric peek into the car to see why we haven't gotten out yet. "So, get lost." I add, when they just stand there.

"Its my car." Eric grumbles, but he closes the driver's side door and walks away.

Steven reaches into his pocket and produces a pre-rolled joint.

"Here, this should make your 'girl talk' really interesting." he says, as he hands it to me.

"Aw, thanks Steven." I say, and I press my lips to his.

"Aww!" says Donna from the front seat.

"Get bent!" Steven calls, then he kisses me one more time, and closes the back door.

I climb over the seat to sit in the front with Donna.

"Oh my god. I don't think I have ever seen Hyde act so disgustingly sweet before in my entire life." says Donna.

"Really?" I say.

"Yeah. I mean, he _gave_ you a joint Jackie. He didn't even make you smoke it with him. He just gave it to you like it was nothing." she says.

"Well, its just a joint. Its not that big of a deal." I say.

Donna shakes her head. "Maybe not to you, but trust me, it is to Hyde."

I smile to myself as I process her words.

"Do you have a match?" I ask her.

"Um, hang on."

She pops open the glove compartment, and digs around in it for a moment. Her hand emerges again with a book of matches clutched in it. The redhead pulls one out, strikes it, and holds it out to me. I set the joint between my lips, and lower it to the flame.

"So, what happened with Eric?" I ask, when I pass her the joint.

Donna sighs, and rolls her eyes.

"I love Eric, Jackie, I really do. But sometimes he is just such a… Dill hole!" she says.

I laugh.

"It happened last night. Eric came over to my house at like eight, and we went up to my room, and… you know…" Donna trails off.

"You started fooling around?" I ask.

"Yeah. You know, at first we were just kissing. Then some clothes came off,… and then it got weird." she says.

"Weird how?" I ask.

"Well, usually Eric just sticks to like two or three key moves, you know. But, I don't know, he must have been bored with our sex life too because he… did something… different." Donna says awkwardly.

"What did he do?" I ask, half intrigued and half horrified.

"He, um, he put his… he tired to… use his tongue… _down there_." Donna says in a horrified whisper.

Before Wednesday, when Steven showed me just how pleasant that is, I would have totally understood her horror. Now, I feel differently.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"I shoved him off and told him he was a perv." she says without remorse.

"Donna, I know it seems weird, and even gross, but trust me; that actually feels really good." I say.

"Really?" she asks skeptically.

"Really." I say nodding. "Steven did the same thing to me on Wednesday. At first I freaked out too, but I, uh, couldn't get away so easily."

I hold my arms up, and shake them so that the bracelets that had been covering my bruises slide down. Donna's eyes widen as she looks at them.

"He handcuffed me to the bed." I explain.

"Damn. And here I am, scared cause Eric did the exact thing I wanted. Something new." Donna says.

"So go tell him that you're sorry, and that he can stick his pervy little tongue wherever he wants to." I say, and we both laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own That 70's Show**

**Read and Review** :)

*Hyde's POV

As soon as we enter the basement, Forman takes advantage of the girls' absence to fill in Kelso and Fez about the Donna situation. It happened like this; I took Jackie home after dinner last night, and when I got back, Forman demanded to know the whole story of how Jackie's wrists got bruised. Unable to resist, I had told him all of the details. He had taken it upon himself to try some of my techniques out on Donna, and she had been less than pleased.

"Now she out there talking to Jackie about it!" Forman groans. "This is all your fault, Hyde."

"How'd you work that out?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him. "I never told you to try it."

"Wait, what?" says Kelso.

Forman did not tell him and Fez where he had gotten the idea.

"Besides, man, Jackie _liked_ it when I did it. Maybe she will convince Donna to let you try again." I add as if Kelso hadn't interrupted.

"You did, _that,_ to Jackie!?" Kelso says.

"Yes, moron. How many times do I have to tell you, Jackie and I are together. So get over it." I say, and then I sock him in the arm for good measure.

"Wait, are you saying that she's your _girlfriend_, now?" Kelso asks.

Forman and Fez and Kelso are all staring at me. I shrug.

"Yeah, I guess that's what I'm saying. So why don't you fuck off, Kelso." I snap.

"Alright, man. If she means that much to you, I'll let it go." he says after a moment.

"Well,… good. Now can we quit this bullshit and smoke?" I say.

"Yes, please. I think I might vomit if you start talking about how much you love Jackie again." says Forman.

I punch him.

"Oh, Eric, don't make fun of Hyde. Just because he has finally found his true love. Who would have thought she would be a rich, spoiled Cheerleader?" says Fez.

"I hate you all." I say.

"Aww come on _Steven, _don't be so grumpy." Forman says. "Look, I'm happy for you man… Even though the girl you fell in love with _is_ the Devil."

"Would you guys stop saying that word?" I groan. "I never said I love her, okay. I just like fooling around with her. And if I have to call her my girlfriend so that she lets me continue to fuck her silly, then that's what I will do." I say.

"Is that so?" says a voice from the doorway.

I jump so violently that I knock my chair over backwards, and fall on my ass. I jump up quickly. Jackie and Donna are standing in the doorway. Jackie's hands are on her hips.

"Uh, hey girls, how's it goin?" I ask casually.

"Steven. Your room. Now." Jackie says, folding her arms over her chest.

She marches across the basement, and disappears into my room.

"Oooh!" Chores the guys and Donna.

"Get bent!" I say, and flip them all the bird, before going to my room.

I close the door behind me, and turn to face Jackie. She is standing in the middle of my room, arms still crossed.

"Steven, I'm only gonna ask you this once, and you better tell the truth." Jackie says warningly.

I swallow, but say nothing.

"Were you just telling your friends that _I,… _am your girlfriend?" Jackie asks.

I blink. "Uh, yeah." I say, unsure if this is a trap.

"Oh _Steven_." she says.

Her arms wrap around my neck, and her lips start attacking mine. We sway for a moment as each of us tries to pull the other closer. Suddenly Jackie's hands are at my belt buckle, and mine are sliding under her shirt. I pull away from her just long enough to flip on a record and remove my sunglasses. I cover her lips with mine once more and lower her onto my bed. Her hand is at my pants again, and in seconds, she has freed my cock from my jeans. With surprising strength, Jackie flips us over so that she is on top. She pulls her mouth from mine, and scoots down, positioning her small body between my legs. I watch her curiously, wondering if she is really about to do what I think she is. Jackie lowers her head slowly, and brings her pink lips towards the tip of my erection. She bites her bottom lip, and glances up at me. I mentally prepare myself for her to back down, but instead I feel the incredible sensation of her tongue flicking across the tip. I watch as she fits her lips around it, and slowly lowers her head, taking almost my entire length into her hot wet mouth before she pulls back again. When her mouth nears the tip again, she sucks harder, and I feel her tongue against me again. Jackie increases her speed, drawing me in and out of her mouth rapidly. My breathing quickens and I tilt my head back. Before I climax, Jackie removes her heavenly lips from my dick and places herself in my lap.

"I want you to fuck me silly, Steven." she whispers into my ear, repeating the phrase that started all of this.

"My pleasure, cupcake." I say, before I kiss her.

My hands climb up her thighs, and under her skirt, while my tongue explores her mouth. I find the waist of her panties, and tug at them, pressing the material against her. Jackie moans against my mouth. I slide my hands down her ass and grasp both cheeks. Holding tightly to her, I flip us over again, and press her dress up past her hips. Today she is wearing the hottest pair of panties I have even seen. Black lace with a little red bow on the front. I make quick work of yanking them off, before repositioning myself between her thighs. I press myself inside of her, and our lips meet again. I am so worked up from her blowing me that I have to take things slow at first. After a few thrusts, I flip us over again. I sit up, bringing Jackie with me. As I move in and out of her, Jackie raises one of her legs, and throws it over my shoulder. I slide deeper into her, and she cries out. Unable to hold back any longer, I grasp her hips, and pull her against me as I quicken the pace. Jackie bites into my shoulder to keep from crying out too loud and a small moan escapes my lips as well as I climax. I lie back on the bed, and Jackie falls into my arms. Her head resting in the crook of my neck, both of us breathing hard.

"Damn, you're flexible." I say, as I grin at her.

"Um, hell-o, cheerleader." she says.

"Hmm, I guess dating a cheerleader isn't such a bad thing, after all." I say.

"Shut up." Jackie laughs.

She raises on of her small hands to my cheek, and presses her lips to mine. Her warm tongue slides into my mouth. I break the kiss reluctantly.

"We better get back out there before my friends get too suspicious." I say.

Jackie nods, and we sit up.

"You're not gonna go tell everyone that we are dating now, are you?" I ask, as I tuck myself back into my boxers, and zip up my jeans.

Jackie glances around the room, over her compact mirror, which she pulled from her purse.

"Do you even know who you are talking to? Of course I'm gonna tell everyone." she says seriously.

She goes back to fixing her hair and makeup in her little mirror, and I spot her panties on the floor. Apparently she had decided to do her makeup before putting them back on. I slip them into my pocket, and go to the door.

"You know what, Jackie, that's fine. You can go ahead and tell whoever you want…. But I'm taking your panties as payback."

Jackie's eyes widen as they fly from her mirror again, and scan the floor. Then they jump to me.

"Where did you put them, Steven?" she says in a dangerous voice.

I shrug, open the door, and stroll out.

"What happened, man? Is she totally pissed at you?" asks Kelso eagerly.

"Nope. She wasn't too mad. We made up." I say casually as I take my usual seat.

A moment later Jackie emerges from my room. Her face is slightly red, and she keeps tugging at the skirt of her dress, even though it goes down to her knees. I grin at her.

"Steven, you better give those back to me, or…"

"Woo. What do you mean by 'those'?" asks Forman, before Jackie can even make her threat.

"Um, my… barrettes. Steven stole my barrettes." she says quickly, her cheeks reddening.

The guys look suspiciously from me to Jackie and back again. I grab her wrist and jerk her into my lap.

"Forget about the barrettes, babe. I told you, you look better without them." I say, as I offer her the joint that Forman passed to me.

Jackie crosses her legs tightly, glares at me for a second, and takes the joint.

*Jackie's POV

I can feel the flush in my cheeks, and I smooth my skirt with one hand while I inhale the harsh smoke from the joint. I feel so naked, like somehow all of them can tell that I am not wearing any underwear. As I lean forward to pass the joint to Donna, I feel Steven's hand on my knee. He slides it up, under my skirt, along my thigh. I swat it away, and glare at him.

"What are we gonna do, guys? Its Friday, we should be doing _something_." says Donna.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! I love doing things." says Michael stupidly.

I glance back at Steven and roll my eyes. He grins at me, and his hand finds its way back to my knee. In that moment, I suddenly don't feel self-conscious about my lack of underwear any more. Instead I feel almost, exhilarated. Like Steven and I are playing some secret game that the others don't know about. A sexy game. This time when his hands creeps from my knee, to my thigh, I don't push it away. I let his hand rest just slightly under my skirt. His thumb runs along the smooth skin of my leg, tracing little circles and patterns.

(Time Jump!)

It has been three months since Steven finally admitted I was his girlfriend. I have hung out with him and his gang almost everyday since then. I see my old friends at school and of course at cheer practice, which has become sort of awkward. When the girls first learned that Steven and I were officially a couple, I got lectures from almost every single one of them. I told them all to fuck off. For the first time in my life, I was doing something purely because it made me happy. And the longer we are together, the more I realize that I am falling in love with Steven Hyde. And I am about to ask him something that may jeopardize our relationship. All because my stupid Mother has to have a stupid dinner party for her stupid birthday.

"Hey, Steven?" I say, from where I lie with my head resting in the crook of his arm.

We are lying on his bed, fully clothed. Passing a joint between the two of us. He sets it between my lips as he replies.

"Hmm?"

I take a deep inhale, and only cough a little as I exhale the cloud of smoke.

"Um, my mom is having a dinner party tonight." I say, then wait for a reaction.

"Oh, yeah?" Steven replies carefully.

"Yeah. Its for her birthday. She said I could bring a date. Well, she said I _had _to bring a date actually." I say quickly.

"…. A date?" Steven repeats.

He shifts up onto his elbow and looks down at me.

"And since you _are _my boyfriend, I was thinking, well, I want you to go." I continue after a deep breath.

"Jackie,…"

"Before you start on your 'I hate doing anything that makes you happy' crap, just hear me out. I don't want to go either. Its just going to be a bunch of old people. It will be totally boring if you don't go with me…."

"Fine."

"And you know, you can like, appall all the stuffy old people that my dad works with. Which I know you like doing."

"I said, okay."

"And I will buy you something to wear so you wont have to worry about that at all."

"Fuck, Jackie, don't you listen?"

"_Please_, Steven. If you go I will make it worth your while." I say desperately.

"Jackie, I already said… wait, what do you mean by that?" he asks quickly.

"What ever you want it to mean." I say, before I finally realize what he had said. "Wait, did you say yes!?"

"Yeah, I'll go. But you _will_ have to 'make it worth my while' as you put it." Steven says.

I smile.

"Thanks, puddin' pop." I say, and I bring my lips to his.

"And I do not hate doing things that make you happy." Steven says, as he breaks the kiss.

I look up at him. Something in his face tells me that those words upset him more than his is letting on. It's the subtle look of hurt in his eyes that gives him away. I wouldn't have noticed it a month ago. But the closer we get, the better I am becoming at reading him. He is just too damn stubborn to admit that he has feelings.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." I say, softly.

"Good. Cause I know it makes you happy when I do this," he leans in, and kisses me.

His tongue slides into my mouth, and he grasps both of my tits.

"Or this," Steven whispers against my mouth.

One of his hands travels from my breast and grasps at the crotch of my pants. His lips press down on mine again and I moan into his mouth. His hand continues to caress me in a way that makes my underwear feel uncomfortably wet, and I long for his fingers to touch me with out the thick material of my jeans in the way. Steven pulls his mouth from mine, and removes his hand.

"And I love doing both of those." he says. "Now, shouldn't we be getting ready for a party?"

I want to protest, as Steven climbs off of his bed. The space between my legs is throbbing and my cheeks feel flushed. But a glance at his alarm clock shows that it is already past four. The party starts at seven, and I still have to buy something for Steven, and get ready myself. I groan, and climb off of his bed as well.

"Did you have to do that?" I ask him, as we leave the Forman's house, and climb into Steven's El Camino.

"Do what?" he asks innocently.

"Make me want you so bad." I whisper into his ear as he steers the car down the street towards the mall.

Finding clothes for Steven is surprisingly easy. He just agrees with whatever I suggest for once, and we spend less than an hour at the mall. A record for me. Steven drops me off at home and I leave the car with threats about how he better be back by seven. It takes nearly all of the remaining time before the party for me to get ready. I shower, set my hair, do my makeup, and paint my fingernails and toenails in the same shade of dark red. I am wearing a black dress, and heels in the same color as the nail polish. By the time I go downstairs, most of the guests have already arrived. I decide to go outside to wait for Steven. Around 7:10, his El Camion comes roaring into the block. Music blaring so loud that I can hear it word-for-word from where I sit. On a bench on the front porch. Steven parks his car, and strolls up to the house.

"Hey, cupcake. You look gorgeous." he says, when he reaches me.

"You look pretty damn hot yourself, puddin' pop." I say, as I take in his appearance.

He is wearing the black slacks and jacket that I got him at the mall. Along with a deep red button-up shirt, a black tie, and his aviators. The outfit looked even more sexy on him now then it had in the department store, though I can't say why.

"Can we at least blaze a joint in my car before we go in?" Steven asks, eyeing the house apprehensively.

"Alright. But we have to make it quick." I say.

We dart across the street, hand-in-hand, my heels clicking conspicuously against the asphalt. As soon as we reach the cab of the El Camino, Steven pulls a little metal cigarette case from his jacket pocket. He clicks it open, revealing about four pre-rolled joints. He pulls one out, and sets it between my lips. Light flares up in the cab as he strikes the match, and lowers it to the joint. I inhale until it catches. We smoke the first joint quickly, and Steven talks me into a second one. Once the second joint is reduced to a stub, Steven stomps it out in his ashtray, and produces a silver flask from another jacket pocket. He takes a swig, and offers it to me.

"What is it?" I ask, cautiously.

"Rum." says Steven.

I grimace but take a couple swigs from the flask anyway. Then we climb out of the El Camino and walk back across the street.

"Let's get this over with." Steven says, as he offers me his arm.

I smile, take his arm, and lead the way into my house. Feeling a little bit tipsy, and more than a little stoned.

*Hyde's POV

As we enter her enormous house, I immediately regret my decision to attend the party. The entryway is filled with snobby looking women in fancy dresses and men in crisp suites. All of their chatter dies away at the sound of the door closing. A beautiful, statuesque, woman with golden brown skin sweeps over. Her eyes rest on me for just a moment, before jumping to Jackie.

"There you are, Jackie, darling. I was starting to wonder if you had ducked out on my party." says the woman with a breathless little giggle.

"Sorry, mom. I was just waiting for my date outside. This is my boyfriend, Steven Hyde." says Jackie, indicating to me. "Steven, my mom."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Burkhart. I can see where Jackie gets her good looks." I say, as I shake her hand.

I see Jackie roll her eyes out of the corner of mine, but her mom smiles and giggles again.

"Oh, you're sweet." she says.

Then she turns to address the room at large. "Okay, everyone, let's move this party into the dinning room. We don't want our dinner getting cold."

"Did you have to hit on my mom?" Jackie hisses at me as we make our way into the dinning room, slightly behind the rest of the group.

"What can I say, babe? Your mom's hot." I say.

Jackie stomps on my foot.

"Ow! What was that for?" I say.

Jackie just continues to pout at me.

"Look, all I mean is, you know, you'll probably still be hot when you're her age." I whisper as we take our seats at the table.

There are little name tags at each spot to indicate where each person is supposed to sit. Mine reads 'Jackie's date'.

"_Steven_. You're thinking about what I'll look like in the future?" asks Jackie, sounding touched.

"…Yeah?" I say, not liking the tone in her voice.

"That's so sweet." she says, before she presses her lips to my cheek.

Her dad clears his throat from the head of the table, and everyone falls silent. Including Jackie and me. Her dad's eyes travel down the table until they land on me.

"Kitten, you never introduced me to your date." says Mr. Burkhart, his eyes swiveling from me to Jackie.

"Oh, sorry Daddy. This is Steven." she says, indicating to me.

"What's up?" I say, waving in his direction.

The rest of the guests glance at each other. Some even whisper behind their hands to their neighbors.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment, Kitten?" asks Jackie's dad, his eyes on his daughter.

Jackie glances nervously at me.

"Sure, Daddy." she say, and she gets up, and follows her dad from the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Do I own That 70's Show?… No, no I do not. :(**

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I know I have said it before, but seriously, reading them makes my day!

*Jackie's POV

I follow Daddy out of the dinning room and into the kitchen. My hands twisting together nervously. _Is he going to confront me about Steven? Did he notice that I am high? _When we reach the kitchen, he turns to face me. I keep my distance, afraid he will smell dope on me if I get too close.

"Kitten, how could you bring that boy to this party?" Daddy asks, surveying me critically.

"Why shouldn't I? He hasn't done anything wrong." I say defensively.

"He is wrong for you." he counters.

"You don't even know him." I say, trying to keep my temper in check.

"I know that he is poor." says Daddy. "Which means that he won't be able to take care of you."

"Its not like I said I was going to marry him, Daddy." I say.

"I know. But you will be finished with high school in less than two years and I just want you to think about your future. He can stay for tonight, but just know that I will be keeping an eye on you two from now on." Daddy says.

"Okay." I say, just a hint of my annoyance creeping into my tone.

"If that boy puts just one toe out of line tonight, he is out of here. Do you understand, Jackie?" Daddy asks.

He has not called me Jackie in years. Is always 'Kitten', unless I am I trouble. I nod my agreement, and turn back towards the dinning room. Steven glances at me curiously when I return to my seat. I smile reassuringly at him. I don't care what my dad says, Steven is the man I want to be with. No amount of threats can change that. Moments later, salads are brought out for everyone. Steven surveys his array of forks, clearly unsure as to which one he is supposed to use. I smile, and hand him the salad fork.

"This one is for salad, that one is for the entrée, and this one is for dessert." I whisper, indicating to each one in turn.

"I've never been to a dinner with so many damn forks. Can't I just use one for everything?" Steven whispers back.

I stifle a giggle behind my hand.

"No. That would not be proper dinner-party etiquette." I say, in a mock-serious voice.

Steven grins at me.

"So, Steven, what is it that you do?" Mom asks, from her spot across the table from us.

"I work at the Foto Hut." Steven answers.

"What is a photo hut?" Mom asks in a fascinated tone.

"Uh, it's like a photo shop you know? People bring in film and we develop it." he explains in a tone that suggests this should be obvious.

I snort with laughter, but manage to turn it into a cough when Mom glares at me.

"You aren't talking about that dirty little shack on the outskirts of town are you? Where that filthy old hippie works?" asks Mrs. Jones, the wife of one of Daddy's co-workers.

"That's the one!" says Steven cheerfully.

Mrs. Jones looks appalled.

"You know that bum has a criminal record, right son?" asks Mr. Jones.

"First of all, guy, I am not your 'son'. And secondly, Leo isn't a bum, man. He has a house, a job. Just because it isn't as nice as what you have, doesn't mean it isn't something. Shit, for a guy like Leo, he has accomplished quite a bit." Steven replies.

I grimace, as Mr. and Mrs. Jones' mouths both hang open. Most of the other guests have stopped talking to listen as well, and they all look just as appalled. Daddy gives me a disapproving glare from the head of the table.

"Uh, that is a lovely dress, Mrs. Jones. Where did you get it?" I say loudly.

She blinks at me in confusion for a moment, before she finally launches into a long and boring story about how her and Mr. Jones went to New York, and he bought her the dress. I pretend to be very interested, and the other women get distracted by the dress talk, and join in. The men start up a new conversation of their own, and Steven is forgotten again, for the time being.

"Thanks." he says, in a barely audible whisper as the main course is served.

"No problem." I reply with a little wink.

While continuing to eat with my right hand, I let my left wander under the table. I find Steven's thigh, and give it a little squeeze. He grins at me. My hand travels between his legs, and I grasp his cock through his slacks. Steven chokes on the bite of meat that he just put in his mouth. I grin at him as I set my hand back on the table. As dinner progresses, the adults go from tipsy to drunk. My parents don't even notice when I sneak a glass of wine off the server's tray, and start drinking it right in front of them. Finally we have birthday cake, then Daddy announces that he and some of the other men are going to the cigar room to smoke. He does not invite Steven to come along.

"I bet my mom wouldn't notice if we snuck upstairs." I whisper to Steven.

He smiles.

"I'm down." he replies.

I grin at him, just as an idea hits me.

"You go first, and I'll join you in a couple minutes. That way no one will see us leaving together." I whisper to him.

He nods and stands up.

"Where's the bathroom?" he asks me.

I give him directions even though the women are all too busy gossiping and laughing to pay us any attention. As soon as Steven is out of the dinning room, I stand as well. Instead of going through the door Steven went through, the one that leads to the living room, I take the other door. The one that leads to the kitchen. Now that dinner is over, all of the extra maids my dad hired for the night are gone, and the kitchen is dark. I don't bother flipping on the light, as I tiptoe to the fridge. I pop it open, and scan the shelves until I find what I am looking for. I snatch the cool can, and slip in to the laundry room, then out into the living room.

I enter my bedroom, and re-close the door behind me. Steven is lying on my bed. He has removed his boots and jacket, and his tie is pulled loose. He is still wearing his aviators, and he looks incredibly sexy. Hands behind my back, I wander over to the bed. I lean down, and press my lips to Steven's. I can feel his rough stubble against my smooth cheeks, and make a mental note to tell him to shave later.

"I brought us something." I say, when I pull my lips from his.

"Oh yeah?" he asks, raising one of his eyebrows at me.

I produce the can of whipped cream that I had been hiding behind my back, and display it to him. Steven smiles. I crawl up on the bed, and lower the nozzle of the can to his mouth. I spray a bit of the whipped cream into it, and kiss him again. He pulls the can from my hand, and it lies forgotten on the bed for awhile, as his hands grasp my tits. I pull his tie over his head, and it slides onto my arm. Lips still locked with mine, Steven grabs the tie, and pulls it. I feel the silky material tighten around my wrist. He uses the tie to jerk my body closer to his. His hands wander to the straps of my dress, and he pushes them down my shoulders. Once the straps are off of my arms, the dress falls on its own, and pools around my hips.

"Damn, Jackie. No bra? That's hot." Steven says.

I smile at him.

"The straps would show if I wore one with this dress." I say.

Steven scoops up the forgotten can of whipped cream, and puts the nozzle in his mouth. He presses down, and sucks on it, without tipping the can.

"You won't get any like that." I point out.

"No. But it gets you high." Steven says, grinning at me.

"Seriously?" I ask skeptically.

"Yep."

Before I can question it more, Steven sucks on the end of the can again, then tips it. Lowering the nozzle to one of my nipples. He sprays a dab of whipped cream on each of them, and passes me the can. I feel his tongue on my left nipple, as he licks off the whipped cream. I moan softly. Without really deciding to do so, I stick the nozzle of the can into my mouth, and suck on it the way Steven did. The feeling is instantaneous, and short lived. Like a little burst of adrenaline. I suck on the can again, as Steven licks my other nipple. The combined feelings increasing my pleasure. We pass the can back and forth as more clothes come off. Sometime sucking on the end of it, and other times licking the cream off of each other. I am even bold enough to put a bit of the whipped cream on the tip of his erection. Steven moans gently as my tongue laps up the sweet tasting cream. I suck his length into my mouth, and his hand tangles in my hair. The other hand finds the neck-tie, which is still around my wrist. Steven tugs at it, pulling my left arm over to my right. I pull my mouth from his erection, and look up to see what he is doing. With swift hands, Steven ties the length of the tie around my right wrist binding it to my left.

"What is it with you and binding my hands?" I groan, as I pull myself into a sitting position.

"I like being in control of you. You know, cause your so bossy all the time. But in the bedroom, I own you." Steven whispers.

He stands, and pulls me by the hips to the edge of my bed. Gently he parts my legs with his hands, and stands between them. With one hand, Steven scoops up the can of whipped cream, then drops to his knees on the floor. His head level with the bed. I blush a little, but keep my eyes on his face. At some point, his glasses had been removed. Steven lifts up my tied hands, and drops them behind his head. Then he grins at me, and lowers the nozzle of the whipped cream to the spot between my thighs. The whipped cream feels surprisingly cold against my most intimate spot, and I can't stifle the cry that escapes my lips. Then Steven's warm tongue is presses against me, as he licks up the whipped cream. I find my self pulling at the tie around my wrists. The silk doesn't bite in the same way the handcuffs did, but it is still slightly painful. Steven pulls his mouth away, and stands. My arms still around his neck. He slides his hands under each of my thighs, and hoists me off the bed. My legs wrap, automatically, around his waist. Steven slams my back against the nearest wall, and presses himself inside of me. I have to bite down on his shoulder to keep from crying out. The tie around my hands keeps my arms firmly wrapped around Steven's neck, and he moves in and out of me in quick, hard, thrusts. One gasp escapes my lips as I climax, and a rush of warmth between my legs tells me Steven came at the same time, or very close. For a moment we stand there, breathing heavily. My back pressed against the wall, and Steven leaning into me. Then he carries me back to the bed, unties my hands, and folds me into his arms.

*Hyde's POV

"Wake up, puddin' pop." Jackie's voice coos in my ear.

I can feel her hair tickling my neck, and her breasts pressed against my chest. I lie beneath her, pretending to still be asleep. Until she brings a few strands of her hair to my nose, and tickles it. I bat her hand away, and open my eyes. Early morning light is streaming through Jackie's light pink curtains. _Fuck. I spent the night? What is wrong with me? _

"I should probably get going before your parents realize that I'm still here." I say.

Jackie's brow furrows as her smile turns into a pout.

"You wanna get some breakfast or something?" I ask, quickly.

Just like that, the smile is back in place.

"Yes. But I have to shower first. You are more than welcome to join me." she whispers against my lips.

She presses her mouth to mine, and forces her tongue between my lips. The feel of her naked body against mine, combined with the kiss, is enough to get me semi-hard. But then Jackie slips from the bed, and ducks into her bathroom. I groan, and pull myself out of the bed, unable to resist following her.

After we shower, I lie back down in Jackie's bed and sleep for another hour while she does her hair and make-up. Then we make our way out of her room. Walking noiselessly, and glancing around for any sign of her parents. When we reach the stairs, I wait at the top, and Jackie goes down to check that the coast is clear. She reappears at the bottom of the steps and waves me down. I drape an arm around her shoulders when I reach her, and we head towards the door. We are about three steps away from freedom when a voice echoes through the living room.

"What exactly is going on here?" demands Jack Burkhart, from where he stands, about four steps from the bottom of the staircase.

"Uh, hi daddy! Steven drank a bit too much last night, so I let him stay in one of the guest bedrooms." Jackie says quickly.

Her dad looks from her face to mine, mistrust in his eyes, as he descends the last of the steps, and walks over to us.

"That is unacceptable, Jackie." he says angrily. "I told you last night, I do not want you to have too much involvement with the likes of someone like _him._"

"So, what? You think I'm not good enough for your daughter just because I don't come from a rich family?" I demand, before I can stop myself.

Jackie's eyes are wide and fearful, as they bounce between her father and me.

"That is exactly what I think! I know what _your _kind get up to, and I do not want my daughter having anything to do with it." shouts Mr. Burkhart.

"Daddy, that's not fair!" Jackie says.

"I want you out of my house this instant, and I better not see you here again." Mr. Burkhart continues as if Jackie never interrupted.

"Fine, I'll leave." I say.

I jerk the door open, and stride out into the bright, early morning light. Not bothering to close the door behind me. I can hear Jackie and her dad shouting at each other from inside.

"You are never to see him again, do you understand me, Jackie? Never!" Mr. Burkhart says.

"No, I do not understand! I love him, Daddy." Jackie wails.

_She _loves _me?_

"I will not stop seeing him, and you can't make me!" she continues, her voice still reaching me as I unlock the El Camino.

I stand there listening for half a second, but I can only make out the dull murmur of her dad's voice when he responds. I get reluctantly into my car, and drive away.

Around noon, the phone starts to ring. I am sitting alone in the basement. Forman is still sleeping (lazy bastard), and no one else has shown up yet. I pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Steven, I am so so so so so so sorry." Jackie's voice answers, she sounds like she has been crying. "My dad was being a total jerk."

"Not really. I actually expected that kind of behavior from him. I mean, I would probably flip shit if I had a daughter and she dated a guy like me." I answer causally.

Jackie lets out a shaky little laugh.

"How much trouble did you get in?" I ask.

"I'm grounded for the next two months." she replies. "Not that it really matters. I mean, my parents are never home anyways, so I don't see how they can stop me from going anywhere."

I smile.

"What are the chances of you breaking out today?" I ask.

"Pretty high. My dad is taking my mom to the opera tonight for her birthday. They'll be leaving around five." she says.

"Cool. Want me to swing by and pick you up at five-fifteen?" I ask, grinning to myself.

"Yes, please." Jackie answers, sounding marginally more cheerful than when I first answered the phone.

When I pull up to Jackie's house that night, she is waiting on the porch. She gets up, and runs to the car.

"Hey, puddin' pop." she says cheerfully.

She presses her lips to mine.

"Hey, cupcake." I say. "How long do we have before you have to be back?"

"My mom said that they would be home around eleven, so I should probably be back by ten-thirty, just to be safe." Jackie says, as I steer the car back towards the Forman's.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own That 70's Show. **

A/N: I just had to write this chapter in honor of Valentine's Day! Some dialogue/ themes from the chapter were inspired by the episodes 'Hot Dog' and 'Whole Lotta Love'. **R&R!**

*Jackie's POV

"This is kind of exciting!" I say, cheerfully, as Steven steers his car out of my neighborhood.

"What?" he asks, glancing at me.

As usual, I am sitting right beside him on the bench seat. His right arm is draped around my shoulders, while he steers with his left hand. One of my hands is resting on his thigh. Despite the fact that I just snuck out, with the guy who got me grounded in the first place, I feel incredibly at ease.

"Sneaking out." I say.

"Yeah, you're a regular badass." says Steven, grinning down at me again.

"You know, I've never been grounded before. Or smoked pot, or ditched class. Then I started hanging out with you." I say, as I nudge him playfully in the ribs.

"What are you saying? That I'm a bad influence or something?" asks Steven.

"Something like that." I say, then I lean towards his ear and add; "But I like it." in a soft whisper.

My hand slides from his thigh to the crotch of his jeans. I squeeze him gently.

"Fuck." Steven swears, as he veers into the other lane.

Luckily there is no one around. I laugh, but continue to massage him through his jeans.

"Jackie, aaahh, you can't fucking do that right now." he groans.

I laugh again.

"Why?" I ask innocently.

"Because I'll steer us off the damn road." he says.

I smile at him, but do not remove my hand. He moans softly.

"Jacks, stop. Fuck." he says, as he swerves again.

I hear the unmistakable sound of a police siren turning on, as red and blue lights flash into the cab through the back window.

"Oh, fuck. Now I'm getting pulled over because of you." Steven moans.

"Switch me spots." I say, quickly removing my hand from his hardened length.

"Jackie,"

"Seriously, Steven! Quickly." I say.

I take the wheel, and lift my butt off the seat. Keeping his foot on the gas, Steven slides underneath me. Once I am fully in the driver's seat, I pull the car over. The cop pulls in behind me and kills the siren. I snatch up my purse, and apply a bit more lip gloss, and unbutton the first few buttons on my top. A minute later, the officer knocks on the window. I roll it down, giving him my most dazzling smile and leaning forward slightly. He looks momentarily stupefied. His eyes dip from my face, to my chest, but he does not say anything.

"Hello, officer." I say, politely.

"Evening, miss. Do you know why I pulled you over?" he asks, after giving his head a little shake.

I bite down on my bottom lip as if I am thinking it over.

"Umm, I'm sorry, no. Was I speeding?" I ask, blinking my wide eyes innocently.

"Uh, no… But you were doing a bit of swerving. Have you been drinking tonight?" he asks.

"Do I look old enough to drink, sir?" I ask.

"No, miss." he answers slowly.

"Yeah, because I'm not. And besides drinking and driving is bad! Everyone knows that. I could get in an accident, and then, I wouldn't be pretty anymore. And if I wasn't pretty, then I couldn't be head cheerleader anymore. And my modeling career would also be over. Do you think I want that?" I say very quickly.

Once again, the cop looks momentarily mystified.

Finally he says; "You're a model?"

"Well, not yet, but I will be! Just wait, you'll see." I say, as if he challenged it. "Did you need to see my license or something?" I add.

"Umm, what? License,… no. No, don't worry about it, miss. Just make sure to stay in your lane from now on. Have a good night." he says, and with that he walks back to his car.

I roll up the window, and smile triumphantly at Steven.

"And that, is how Jackie Burkhart talks her way out of yet another ticket." I say, as I toss my hair over my shoulder.

"I can't believe that worked! _That_ was fucking badass." Steven says.

He pulls me into his arms, and covers my lips with his.

When we get back to the Forman's house, we find Eric and Donna in the basement. Making out on the couch. They break apart at the sound of the door closing.

"Well, so much for having the basement to ourselves." groans Eric.

"God, you two were slobbering all over each other like a couple of fat girls looking at a cake!" I say in a disgusted tone.

Steven laughs.

"Shut up, _Jackie_." says Eric, spitting my name out like a curse word.

"Whatever, _Eric._" I say, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Watch it, Forman, she bites." Steven warns.

"Come on, Donna, lets go." says Eric, standing up.

"Eric, where are we gonna go?" asks Donna.

"I don't know. Somewhere less, Jackie-y." he says, glaring at me.

I put a hand on my hip, while giving him my, 'What the fuck did you say?' look.

"Don't do it Donna! He's just trying to get in your pants!" I shout, as they go towards the door.

Eric flips me off without looking back, while Donna laughs.

"Screw you too, Eric!" I shout, just before Donna closes the door behind them.

"Nice work. Now _we _have the basement to _ourselves._" says Steven, grinning at me.

"That was the general idea." I say, as I wrap my arms around his neck.

Our lips meet, and Steven pushes his tongue into my mouth. I pull him closer to me by the back of his neck. Once again, I can feel his facial hair against my cheeks. I pull my lips from his.

"Ugh. Your face is so hairy. What, are you growing a beard?" I say bitchily.

"Maybe." says Steven, shrugging and rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Steven, no!" I say, warningly, but he just pulls me back into the kiss.

As his tongue slides back into my mouth and his hands grasp my butt, I decide to let it go for the time being. My arms wrap back around his neck. The next thing I know, we are on the couch. Him on top of me. One of Steven's hands finds its way up my shirt, and under my bra. His thumb runs over my hardening nipple in little circles, and I moan into his mouth. My hands slip under his shirt, and run up the muscles of his back. I let my nails drag across his skin as I bring them down again. At the sound of the door opening at the top of the stairs, we jump apart. We have just arranged ourselves into a more dignified position when two people come into view. Laurie Forman and Michael Kelso.

"Jackie! Oh my god, I haven't seen you in _so_ long!" says Laurie in a falsely cheerful voice.

"Hi, Laurie. Banging Kelso, now, I see." I say, pleasantly.

"That's true, she is! How did you know?" asks Kelso.

Beside me, Steven shakes his head.

"Hmm, I don't know. I just figured that since she _is_ hanging out with you, and you are a _guy_, that she must be banging you." I say.

"Are you calling me a whore?" asks Laurie, in an offended tone.

"Um, hello. You got kicked off the cheer squad because everyone _knew_ you were a whore. That doesn't just change when you graduate high school." I say.

Steven chuckles. Laurie shrugs.

"Guess you've got a point…. But you're still a midget." she says.

"Whore!" I say, back.

"Midget!" she snaps.

"Whore!" I shout.

"Ladies, ladies. Chill out. I think we need to settle this tension between you two…. So, you should probably both get naked." says Kelso.

Laurie elbows him in the ribs and I chuck a pillow at his head. It hits him squarely in the face.

"What!? I was just trying to help." he says.

"Would you two get lost!" snaps Steven.

"Why? Were you guys fooling around?" asks Kelso quickly.

"Oh, come on, Kelso. We'll let Steven and his widdle giwlfwend get back to making out." says Laurie in a baby voice.

She grabs Kelso by the lapel of his jacket, and tugs him back up the stairs.

"Did she really get kicked off the cheer squad for being a whore?" asks Steven, giggling a bit.

"Yep." I say, nodding.

"Damn. That's hilarious." he says.

For a moment we sit there in silence. Then we lunge for each other, and start making out again. Steven pulls me into his lap, and tugs my shirt up over my head. Part of me is afraid someone else will come downstairs and catch us. But the thought excites me as much as it scares me. I gasp the bottom of Steven's shirt, and pull it up, over his head. It joins mine on the floor. Steven pushes me down onto the couch, and lies partially on top of me. One of his legs hanging off of the couch, while the other rests between mine. My hand wanders to his belt buckle, and I pull at it until it comes free. With quick fingers, I undo the button of his jeans, and slide the zipper down. My hand reaches into his pants, and grasps at his length through his underwear. Steven moans into my mouth, then pulls back from the kiss.

"Bedroom?" he asks breathily, and I nod.

He scoops me into his arms, and carries me into his bedroom while I laugh. He tosses me onto the small bed, and covers my body with his again. My hand returns to his pants, while his hands explore my body. My bra comes off, and then Steven is pulling at my jeans.

"Damn, Jackie. No panties? That's hot." he says, smiling down at my nude body.

I smile back at him.

"Thought you might like that." I say,

His pants and boxers come off shortly afterwards, and he pulls me on top of him. His hands grasp my hips as I ride him. Moaning more loudly than I should. Then his hands move to my breasts and I have to bite down on my lip to keep from crying out too loudly. I throw my head back, as I climax. I collapse into Steven's chest, and he wraps his arms around me. Both of us breathing heavily.

*Hyde's POV

I pull out, and Jackie shifts her legs so that one rests between my own. Her head still on my chest. Without thinking, I brush back the hair that is stuck to her forehead and press my lips to her soft skin. For some reason, her words from this morning echo through my mind; _I love him. _I shift, and try to sit up, but Jackie doesn't move. She just makes a noise like an angry cat, and I lie back against my pillow. _Fuck. _

"Steven?" she asks me softly, a few minutes later.

At some point, my eyes had closed on their own. I didn't bother opening them to respond.

"Hmm?" I ask sleepily.

"Never mind." she whispers after a long pause.

I open my eyes, and look down at her. She is not looking at me, but staring off into space. _I love him. _Her voice echoes through my head again. Its fucked. _How could _she _love _me_? My own parents never even said they loved me. _

"We should probably get dressed before someone else comes down here." Jackie says, returning to her normal tone.

"I'll get our shirts." I say.

(Time Jump!)

I sit with Forman, Donna, Kelso, and Fez in the basement. My eyes keep jumping from the door, to my watch. _She's late._ I think, as I glance at the watch again. But a second later, the door pops open, and Jackie walks in. She flops down on my lap, and kisses me.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Steven." she says.

"Its Valentine's Day?" I ask.

Jackie pinches me.

"So where are you taking me?" she asks.

"Uh, nowhere."

"Well, what did you get me?"

"Um, nothing."

"So, you aren't taking me anywhere, you didn't buy me a present, you didn't even get me flowers. How am I supposed to know that you care about me, if you never show it, Steven?" Jackie demands, as she gets off of my lap.

Forman, Donna, Kelso, and Fez are all watching us with slightly open mouths.

"So, you're saying the only way I can 'show I care about you', is by buying you crap?" I ask, getting to my feet as well.

"Nothing says 'I love you' like a pair of diamond earrings." Jackie snaps.

"Ugh. Jackie, that is such bullshit. You know advertisers pay millions of dollars so that you think I'm a jerk if I don't buy you stuff. That's the whole idea behind Valentine's Day! Its just a corporate scam."

"Oh, please, Steven. Don't give me any of your paranoid delusional crap. I think its just a cover for you being cheap." Jackie shouts, then she turns on her heel, and storms out of the basement door.

"Nice going, Hyde." says Donna, before she follows my girlfriend out the door, undoubtedly to talk trash about me.

I sit back down in my chair. Clenched fists resting on my knees. For a moment, none of the guys are bold enough to speak. Predictably, Kelso is the first to open his mouth.

"Wow. That was ugly. Do you think I have a shot with her, now?" he asks, seriously.

I pounce. With in seconds I have Kelso pinned to the ground, arm jerked backwards, my knee in his spine.

"Let go of me, Hyde!" he shouts.

"Only if you promise not to say anything else about trying to hook up with my girlfriend." I say.

"Oh come on, Hyde. I'm always trying to hook up with Donna, too. You don't see Forman beating the crap out of me." he groans.

"That's cause Forman couldn't beat the crap out of you even if both of your hands were tied behind your back." I point out, but release him anyway.

"Hey!.. Okay, yeah, that's true." says Forman.

"You know, Hyde, if you want to keep Jackie, you're going to have to do _something _nice for her." says Fez.

I groan.

"He's right, man. Chicks are all about that romantic crap." Kelso says.

"I didn't ask for your advice, okay. This is my problem, and I'll handle it." I say.

I turn on my heel, and stride up the stairs. I would never admit it to the guys, but right now, what I need is advice from a lady. Predictably, I find Mrs. Forman in the kitchen, humming while she puts away dishes. I get a soda from the fridge, pop it open, and lean against the counter. Then I sigh.

"Steven, is something wrong?" Mrs. Forman asks, turning to look at me.

I shrug.

"Problems with your girlfriend?" she asks.

"Yeah." I admit.

"Tell me what happened." Mrs. Forman says, as she leads me to the table.

"Well, you know, its Valentine's Day. And Jackie wanted me to, I dunno, do something for her. Take her out or give her a present or something."

"And you said no?" Mrs. Forman asks in an appalled tone.

"I just,… I don't get why she thinks I have to buy her crap to _prove _I care about her." I say.

"Oh, Steven. You're as bad as Red." says Mrs. Forman. "Look, Jackie just wants you to do something that shows that you were thinking about her. The gift itself isn't what matters, it's the thought behind it."

"Alright, I guess that makes sense…. You didn't happen to see where the girls went, did you?" I ask her.

"I saw them going over to Donna's." Mrs. Forman says, smiling at me.

"Thanks, Mrs. Forman." I say.

I get up from the table, and lean down to kiss Mrs. Forman on the cheek. Then I retreat to the basement.

*Jackie's POV

(Next door at Donna's house.)

"Oh Donna, what am I going to do?" I groan, as I eat yet another piece of chocolate from the heart shaped box that sits between us on the table. "I love Steven, but he never does what a _good _boyfriend is supposed to do. I mean, he won't let me dress him, he won't shave that stupid beard even though I told him to, and he didn't even get me a present for Valentine's Day."

"Look, Jackie, Hyde is just stubborn. He isn't going to suddenly change. If you love him, you'll just have to learn to deal with that." says Donna.

"But how can I know that he feels the same way? When I told him I loved him a few nights ago, you know what he said, Donna? That's cool! That's cool? What the fuck am I supposed to do with that?" I ask, before shoving another chocolate into my mouth.

"The first time I told Eric that I loved him, he told me he loved cake." says Donna. "Cake!"

"Boys are so stupid." I say, shaking my head.

At that moment, the kitchen door opens, and my very own stupid boyfriend walks in.

"Jackie, can we talk." he asks, looking surprisingly nervous, his arms held behind his back.

"Sure." I say.

"Um, I'll just, go." says Donna, and she ducks out of the door Steven entered through.

He walks over to the table, and pulls a neatly wrapped box from behind his back. He sets it down on the table.

"Uh, here." he says.

I raise an eyebrow at him, but take the box, and unwrap it. Inside is a slightly faded very familiar looking Led Zeppelin shirt.

"It's a Led Zeppelin t-shirt, and its used." I say.

"Yeah, its my favorite one. I want you to have it." he says.

"Oh, Steven. That's actually kind of sweet." I say, smiling at him. "Do I have to wear it?"

He laughs.

"No." he says.

"I love it." I say, hugging the shirt to my chest.

It smells like Steven.

"So, you're not mad at me?" he asks.

"No… But you have to be really nice to me for the rest of the day. And it wouldn't hurt if you took me out to dinner." I say bossily.

"Would you settle for Fatso Burger?" he asks.

"Normally I wouldn't, but for you I will." I say. "But just know that I am really lowering my standards."

He laughs, then gets up, and kisses my forehead.

"That makes two of us." he says, and he pulls me out of the chair.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own That 70's Show. **

A/N: Some quotation in this chapter is inspired by, or directly taken from the episode 'Black Dog'.

*Jackie's POV

I push the basement door open, cross the room quickly, and throw myself down in Steven's lap. Just the feel of his arms around me, makes me feel slightly less panicked.

"Steven, this has been the worst day of my life!" I moan.

"What's up?" he asks, looking at me in concern.

"My dad's going to prison!" I say.

I had awoken this morning, to find a police officer in our living room. By now, the rest of the morning seems like a blur of confusion and pain. I had gone with Daddy to the police station, where he learned that a colleague had reported some of the illegal activates that had been going on in his office. He was stripped of his title of City Councilman, and charged with bribery (among other things). The evidence against him was so strong that his lawyer convinced him to plea guilty, in exchange for a shorter sentence. Now all that remains is the hearing, where his official sentence will take place. He could be spending up to ten years in prison.

"What!?" asks Steven, his eyes widening in surprise.

His question is echoed by Eric, Donna, Fez, and Michael, in unison.

"Yeah. A cop showed up at our house this morning and arrested him. He is facing bribery charges." I explain, my voice wavering a little.

A little chuckle escapes Steven's lips, and I shoot him a poisonous look.

"Steven! It is not funny! What am I going to do?" I whine.

"Bake him a cake with a file in it?" he suggests.

I hit him in the chest.

"Ow. What do you want me to say?" he asks.

"I just,… oh forget it." I groan.

I get off of his lap, and throw myself at Donna instead.

She wraps her arms around me, and pats my back gently.

"Now we're talking! Donna, give her a kiss." Fez says.

Donna glares at him.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry Jackie. Do you want to go to my house and talk?" Donna asks.

I nod into her shoulder, and we leave the basement together.

"Donna, this is terrible. My dad is in prison, my mom is in Mexico, and my boyfriend thinks it's all a big joke!" I sigh in exasperation.

We are sitting on her bed, smoking a joint that I got from Steven a couple days ago.

"Does your mom know that your dad got arrested?" Donna asks.

"He called her this morning I guess, but I haven't talked to her yet." I say. "I just don't see how Steven can make jokes about this! Its like he doesn't even care." I say, as I pass her the joint.

She hits it, and passes it back to me.

"Come on, Jackie. You know how Hyde is. He's a jerk. And, well, when he was a kid, his dad spent more time in jail than out. To him, it probably doesn't seem like that big of a deal." Donna explains.

"I guess you're right. I just wish he would be more sympathetic sometimes." I sigh.

"I know." says Donna, as she wraps an arm around my shoulders and gives me a gentle squeeze. "Maybe he will be if you get him alone, you know? I know he likes to act like a heartless bastard around me, and the guys. But from what you've told me, he can be sweet when you two are alone together."

"I hope so." I say.

*Hyde's POV

(Later that day)

Donna returns a couple hours later, but my girlfriend is not with her.

"Where'd Jackie go?" I ask, as soon as she enters the room.

"She's upstairs using the phone. And you know, Hyde, she is really upset. So you might want to try being nice to her when she comes back." says Donna threateningly.

"Whatever." I say.

When Jackie descends the basement steps, several minutes later, she looks slightly less upset than before.

"Well, my mom is flying back from the Fiesta de las Margaritas, so I guess things are pretty serious." she announces.

"Wow, that is serious. Playboy rated Fiesta de las Margaritas Latin America's number one singles party." says Forman sarcastically.

Jackie looks horrified.

"… But I'm sure she's just there for the margaritas." he adds quickly.

"Ugh. My whole world is falling apart." Jackie groans, as she flops down on the couch next to Donna.

I feel a slight twinge of, _disappointment?_, that she did not sit in my lap again. _She must still be mad at me._

"Oh, come on Jackie. It can't be all bad. You still have us." says Kelso, smiling stupidly at her.

"Yes, and I, for one, would be glad to take care of any _needs_ you may have." says Fez.

"Would you both shut it?" I snap.

The phone rings at that moment, and a minute later Mrs. Forman comes down the stairs.

"Jackie, the phone is for you, dear." she says, and Jackie follows her back upstairs.

By the time Jackie comes back, Kelso, Fez, and Donna are gone, and Forman is getting ready for work. She finds me in my room, where I am lounging on my bed, listening to Zeppelin and roasting a joint.

"Hey." I say, as she sinks down beside me.

"Hey." she says, tonelessly.

"You okay?" I ask.

"No. My life was supposed to be perfect! Now my dad is in prison, and my mom is off getting wasted with a bunch of dudes, and your being a big jerk!" she whines.

"Jackie, I'm never gonna be the guy that says the right thing at the right time. I'm just not." I say.

"You are so full of it! All I'm asking for is a gesture." she says.

I press my lips together, thinking.

"Wait, I've got something… Buy your dad a carton of cigarettes. So he can trade them for not being someone's wife." I say, grinning.

Jackie groans, and gets off the bed. I catch her wrist before she can leave.

"Come on, that's funny! That's what someone told me to cheer me up when my dad went to prison." I say.

Jackie just gives me a contemptuous look, jerks her wrist from my grasp, and leaves the room.

"It was my mom! We had a real good laugh!" I call after her, but she does not return.

_Fuck. _

Jackie's POV

I drove home through a stream of tears, but as soon as I reached the empty mansion, I wished I stayed at the Forman's. I just couldn't stand hearing another one of Steven's stupid jokes. _How can he not realize how serious this is? _I think for the hundredth time as I lie on my bed staring at the ceiling. I don't even bother to get up and flip the lights on as the sun goes down. When I do finally get up, it is only to get out of my regular clothes and into something more comfortable. As I am digging through a drawer for something to wear to bed, I come across the shirt Steven gave me for Valentine's Day. I press it to my nose, and inhale the scent that still clings to it. The scent that is uniquely Steven. It is a mix of incense, pot, and a sort of oily, metallic smell. Even though I am mad at him, I decide to pull it on. Every time I wear it, I feel like he is embracing me. Wearing just his shirt and a pair of underwear, I climb back into bed. And cry myself to sleep.

Its still dark out when something wakes me. I blink my eyes open, and glance around my room. Then I scream loudly. Someone is in my room, coming towards the bed. I jump up, still screaming, and throw my pillow at the figure.

"Jackie! Would you stop screaming, its me." says a familiar voice.

"Steven!? What are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me!" I say, as I try to catch my breath.

My heart is slamming against my ribs. I sink back onto the bed, and Steven flips the light switch, flooding my room with blinding light. He sinks down on the bed beside me, and I let out a little gasp of surprise.

"Steven, you shaved your face." I say, reaching up a hand to touch his now smooth cheek.

I have been harping at him to shave the damn beard off for weeks. Every time I brought it up, he refused.

"Yeah, I figured it might cheer you up." he says softly.

"Aww, _Steven. _You shaved it off for _me_?" I coo.

"Yeah…. But you never came back to the Forman's, so I thought you must be super pissed at me." he says.

"Well, I was." I admit.

"Jackie,… I'm sorry." Steven says. "Now, come on, I'm here to take you home with me." he adds before I can say anything.

"Wait, what?" I say.

"Your mom is gone, right? You can't just stay here alone." he says seriously.

I smile, and throw my arms around his neck. A couple more tears streaming down my cheeks. Steven brushes them away with his thumb, and kisses each of my temples.

"I thought you said you weren't going to wear this." he says suddenly, tugging at the hem of the shirt I am wearing.

I glance down in confusion, and then remember that I am wearing his old shirt. I shrug, blushing slightly.

"Not in public." I say.

He smiles.

*Hyde's POV

Jackie pulls on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, and grabs some clothes for the next day, before we leave her house. I can't help but think that she looks incredibly sexy wearing my shirt. Even with jeans, and not just her panties. None of the lights are on when we get back to the Forman's house, as I expected. We make our way into my room as quietly as possible. Then Jackie strips off her pants and sweatshirt, and climbs into my bed. I strip down to my boxers and climb in behind her. I pull her body into mine.

"Everything's gonna be okay. You know that, right?" I whisper into her ear, as my thumb traces the line of her jaw.

"I hope so." she whispers.

"Trust me. It will be…. I'm here for you."

Jackie twists her neck to look back at me, and our eyes meet.

"I love you." I whisper.

_Damn it. _I didn't mean to say the words. They just spilled out before I could stop them. But when she smiles at me, I know that they are true. I have known for awhile, I guess. Jackie turns so that she is facing me.

"I love you, too, Steven." she whispers.

Then her mouth crashes into mine. Her hands tangle in my hair, and mine slide up the back of her shirt, while our tongues slide against each other. She pushes me over so that I am lying on my back, and throws one of her legs over mine. My hands wander up the front of her shirt, now. Over her flat stomach, and up to her tits. I grasp one in each hand, and Jackie moans softly against my lips. I pinch both of her hard little nipples at the same time. One of her hands wanders to my cock and she begins to rub it through my boxers. I push her off of me, and spoon her again. My lips at her neck. One hand is still under her shirt, but the other travels South. My fingers find the center of her silky panties, and I press one against her. She lets out another little moan. While continuing to kiss her neck, I rub her clit through her panties. The fingers of my other hand pinch down on her nipple and Jackie stuffs one of her hands into her mouth. She presses her body more firmly against my own. I can tell by the way she is trembling that she is about to cum, and I move my fingers faster. A shudder runs through her body, and her thighs tighten on the hand between her legs. As soon as I release her, she climbs on top of me again. In too much of a hurry to undress, she simply pushes her underwear to the side, and pulls my erection from my boxers. I hold onto her hips, as she lowers herself onto my length. Jackie starts bouncing up and down so quickly that I know I will lose it soon. I flip us over so that I am on top, and slow things down. Jackie moans again as I press myself deep inside of her. Her back arches slightly, and her fingernails bite into the skin of my back. Her legs wrap around my waist. Both of us are panting heavily by the time I climax. I rest my forehead against hers, while I try to catch my breath.

"Oh god, Steven. That was amazing." Jackie whispers, her lips brushing mine as she speaks.

I smile at her, and cover her lips with mine. She lies down with her head on my chest. My fingers run through her soft brown hair, as my eyelids droop.

"Steven, wake up." Jackie whispers, shaking me gently.

I blink my eyes open. A glance at the clock tells me it is 9:45 am.

"We need to get dressed before the Formans realize that I spent the night." Jackie says.

"I don't wanna." I say childishly.

"Well too bad!" says Jackie, pinching my side.

"Quit that!" I groan, as I roll over in an attempt to get away.

"I'll quit if you get up." she says, pinching my ass this time.

I twist back around and grab her wrists with one hand.

"How would you like it if I pinched you?" I ask.

Then I pinch one of her nipples through the material of my old Led Zeppelin shirt. Jackie gasps, and tries to tug her wrists from my hand.

"_Steven, _don't!" she giggles.

I grin at her, and pull her into a kiss. Then, reluctantly, we get out of bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own That 70's Show**

A/N: Some quotation/ events in this chapter were taken from the episode 'Bring it on Home'. Hope you enjoy, **R&R!**

*Jackie's POV

(The following night)

"Your mom still isn't back?" Steven asks when I slip into his room.

"Nope. I called the hotel again this morning, and they said that she hasn't even checked out yet. The person at the front desk told me she was at the day spa." I sigh, as I sink down onto the bed next to him.

"I thought she told you she was coming home yesterday?" Steven says, as he pulls me into his arms.

"She did." I say. "But I guess she lied."

I sniffle, and blink back the tears that are building up in my eyes.

"Jackie, it's okay. You can stay with me until she comes back… Please don't cry." Steven whispers gruffly.

"Thanks Steven. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you right now." I say, glancing over my shoulder at him.

He looks surprised but pleased by the statement. He presses his lips to my temple.

"We should get some sleep. We've got school tomorrow." he says.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right…. Steven, don't tell anyone that my mom isn't back, yet. Okay?" I ask.

"Sure, babe." he says.

I smile, and press my lips to his. Then I snuggle back into his arms, and close my eyes. As mad as I am at my mom for not being back yet, I can't help but feel _happy, _at the moment_._

"I love you, Steven." I whisper.

He grunts, and his arm tightens around me. His hand briefly squeezes one of my breasts and I smile to myself. _I love you, too._ His gesture says. Ever since he told me he loved me last night, I can sense it in the things he does. The little smiles he gives me when our eye meet, his lips on my temple or my cheek. I smile to myself in the darkness, and press my body closer to his. Slowly, I begin to drift off to sleep. Just before I slip into dreamland, I swear that I hear Steven whisper in my ear;

"I love you too, cupcake."

Days pass, and then weeks, but still my mom does not come home. I stop trying to call her, and she does not call me either. Every night, I sneak into the Forman's basement and sleep with Steven. Every morning I sneak out before the rest of them even know that I was there. But of course, I always knew we would be caught eventually.

The school year is coming to an end, and as usual, I make my way into the Forman's basement. None of the lights are on, and I have to feel my way to Steven's room. When I am just feet from his door, I trip over a lego set. The thing busts apart, making a lot of racket. I cringe, and dart into Steven's room.

"What did you do?" he asks the minute I close the door behind me.

"I accidentally tripped over some stupid legos. I'm sure no one heard it all the way upstairs." I say, as I change into pajamas.

"I hope not." he says.

I climb into the bed with Steven, and he pulls me into a kiss. His tongue slides briefly into my mouth before he pulls away, and we settle into our usual spooning position. As the minutes pass, I become less worried, and my eyelids droop. Behind me, Steven's breathing slows. But then the door to his room opens, revealing Mr. and Mrs. Forman, and Eric, who is holding a plastic bat.

"Jackie!?" he says.

"Oh my god!" I gasp.

"Oh my god." says Mrs. Forman in a shocked tone.

"Forman, are you naked?" asks Steven, glancing at the sheet Eric has draped around him like a toga.

"Everyone up stairs now!" barks Mr. Forman.

"Nice going." Steven says to me, as the Formans turn to leave.

"Crap." I say, grimacing at him. "We're in trouble now."

_At least we weren't having sex. _I think as we make our way upstairs. We sit down at the kitchen table, and Mr. Forman turns on Steven.

"Who the hell do you think you are, sneaking a girl into my house in the middle of the night?" he asks angrily.

"And right in our basement? We keep our Christmas decorations down there, Steven. Baby Jesus was watching!" says Mrs. Forman dramatically.

"Told you to look where you were going." Steven mutters to me.

"Well what idiot leaves a lego set right in front of the door?" I demand.

"You knocked down my space command center? I spent hours on that!" Eric says, appalled.

"You, shut it, and go put some pants on." Mr. Forman barks at his son. "And _you_ better explain what was going on in my basement." he adds, turning back to Steven.

"Look, Jackie has just been sleeping here cause her dad is in prison, and her mom still isn't back." Steven says.

"Steven! That's private." I snap at him.

"Your mom's not back yet? You told me she came back _weeks_ ago." says Mrs. Forman in surprise.

"Can we please not talk about this. I'm fine." I say quickly.

Its bad enough that everyone at school knows about my dad being in jail. The last thing I need is for them to know about my missing mother.

"Jackie if you need a place to stay," Mrs. Forman begins, but I cut her off.

"No, no. I don't need anything. I'm only here cause…. I am such a tramp. I'll just go home and try to control my dirty urges." I say, as I get up from my chair.

"Jackie, you're not going home. No one's there." Steven says, grabbing my wrist to stop me from leaving.

"Look, Jackie, you can stay in Laurie's room for tonight. Then tomorrow we'll track down your floozy mother." says Mr. Forman, patting me gently on the back.

Laurie moved out a couple weeks ago, so I will have her room to myself. But I can't help but feel a tiny twinge of regret that I will not get to sleep with Steven anymore. When our eyes meet, I see a spark of disappointment in his, and wonder if he is thinking the same thing.

*Hyde's POV

(The next day.)

"I can't believe Jackie's mom still isn't back. I mean, honestly, what kind of mother just deserts her only daughter!" Mrs. Forman rages.

Her, Red, and Bob are all sitting at the table. The rest of us, minus Jackie, are crowded around in the kitchen.

"Yeah, its terrible! We need to find her a place to stay." says Donna seriously.

"You're right, Donna. You should tell her she can come live with us." says Bob.

"What? No, she can't live with us!" says Donna quickly.

"Come on Donna, she needs _somewhere_ to stay." I say.

"She can't stay here." says Red before Mrs. Forman can say anything.

"Donna you have to let her stay with you. She's your best friend." says Forman.

"She is not my best friend." Donna snaps.

"Then who is?" he asks.

She glances around, as if hoping one of us will volunteer.

"Oh crap. When did that happen?" she says.

"Good, that's decided then! And here comes Jackie." says Mrs. Forman, glancing out the window.

"Are you planning on asking her with all of you here? Cause I don't think that's a good idea." I say quickly.

"Why not, Steven? Everyone needs support." says Mrs. Forman.

"Well I think it's a big mistake. When this blows up in your face don't come looking for me. I'll be busting up Forman's space station again." I say.

I slid off of my stool, and retreat to the basement before Jackie walks into the kitchen. _They are going about this the wrong way. She's gonna be totally embarrassed, and she'll turn down the offer cause she's too damn proud. Then I'm gonna have to go talk Donna into asking her in a less shitty way. Fuck. _

Sure enough, Forman comes down stairs several moments later, and tells me that Donna and Jackie had a fight. Feeling resigned, I drag my ass over to Donna's.

"So, how'd it go?" I ask, when I walk into Donna's house.

She is sitting a the kitchen table drinking a coke.

"Bad! The little brat called me unpopular! Unpopular? Yeah, right. Am I not always on the radio as 'Hot Donna'? There are posters all over town objectifying me! Is she being objectified? No!" Donna rages.

"Look, she only said that cause you embarrassed her in front of a room full of people." I say reasonably.

"So you're saying it's my fault cause I didn't ask her right?" Donna says.

"Okay, how about when your mom left? Think about how you would've felt if you walked into a room full of people and they were all talking about how much they pity you and how sad you life is." I say.

"Yeah I guess I get that." she says after a long pause.

"I'm just saying, Jackie needs a place to stay. And it would be cool if you could ask her in a way that doesn't make her feel bad." I say.

"Ugh. Fine… You really care about her, don't you?" Donna says, smiling at me.

"Shut up." I warn.

"Come on, Hyde. I'm just saying, you know, it's sweet." says Donna.

"Get bent." I snap, and storm out of her house while she laughs.

*Jackie's POV

I walk into the Forman's kitchen, once I have finally cooled off. The scene from early was my worst nightmare. A whole room full of people that I know, feeling _sorry _for me!? Horrible. Fortunately, the kitchen is nearly empty this time. Donna is sitting alone at the table. I stiffen at the sight of her.

"Jackie! I'm glad you here. I wanted to apologize for earlier. And, well the reason I asked you to move in with me was,… um, you were right. I am unpopular." says Donna, with a grimace.

I know that she is saying it just to cheer me up. I smile slightly.

"Go on." I say.

"I, umm, I am too tall, and red hair is gross! And you know, if I don't do something soon, my unpopularity is going to follow me to college. Please, Jackie, please move in with me. Teach me to be more like you." Donna chokes out.

I struggle to keep a straight face.

"Well, as long as everyone knows that I'm doing it for you, then I'll do it." I say.

"Great." says Donna, and we both get up from our chairs.

"Hey, Donna… Thanks." I say, and I give her a hug.

We make our way downstairs together, to find Eric and Steven watching T.V. Fez and Michael are not there any more. Donna sits on the couch next to Eric and I sit in Steven's lap.

"So, I'm moving in with Donna for awhile. She wants my help becoming more popular." I say. "Oh, by the way Donna, the first thing you should do, is break up with Eric." I add.

"I hate you." he says, glaring at me.

"I'm just saying."

"I guess this means we should go get some of your stuff." Steven says.

"Yeah, we should." I agree.

"Great, well I'll go make some room for you." says Donna.

*Hyde's POV

It takes Jackie way longer than necessary to pack up what she needs into several suit cases. When she's done she looks around her room, and sighs.

"I'm gonna miss having my own room." she says.

"Yeah." I say, as I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. "Guess we should take advantage of it one last time, before we go."

I press my lips to her neck, and gently bite her soft skin. Jackie lets out a soft little moan. She turns in my arms, and wraps hers around my neck. Her lips meet mine, and she slips her tongue into my mouth. I lift her small body off the ground by her hips and carry her over to the bed. Lips still locked together, I reach up her skirt, and tug her panties down. I pull my mouth from hers and slide her underwear over her feet. I push her skirt up, and lower my head between her thighs. Jackie moans loudly as I run my tongue over her clit. For once, we have virtually no risk of being caught. Jackie's fingers tangle in my hair and she moans even louder as I continue to pleasure her with my mouth.

"Ooh, Steven. Holy fuck." she cries out.

I smile slightly, while continuing the circular motion of my tongue. I bring one hand up, and press my finger inside of her. Jackie cries out again, and her legs begin to tremble. I suck her clit into my mouth, and she practically screams. I feel a rush of wetness on my hand and I pull my mouth and fingers away. Jackie lies there panting while I wipe my face. Then suddenly her hands are at my belt buckle. She undoes it quickly, yanks down my zipper, and frees my erection from my boxers. She brings her mouth to the tip, and sucks gently on it, before taking nearly the whole thing into her mouth. This time my fingers tangle into her long hair and a groan escapes my lips. Jackie sucks me harder, and I tug on her hair. She pulls her lips from my length, and pushes me down on the bed. She parts her legs over my waist, and slowly lowers herself onto me. Then she pulls away again. I grasp her hips, and push myself quickly back inside of her. Jackie gasps. Her hands come to my shoulders, her chest pressed against mine. I use her hips for leverage, as I move quickly in and out of her. Both of us are moaning and grunting, and sweating. Jackie swears loudly, as I give one finally hard thrust, and climax. Jackie's mouth covers mine again, and for several long minutes our tongues explore each others mouths as I hold her against me. My cock still inside of her. Finally, I gently push her off of me, and tuck myself back into my pants.

"We should get your stuff over to Donna's before it gets any later." I say.

"Yeah, I guess. Good bye beautiful pink room. I'll miss you." Jackie says, glancing around the room.

I roll my eyes at her, and grab the two larger suitcases. Jackie takes the smaller two and we haul them out to my El Camino.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own That 70's Show!**

*Jackie's POV

As the end of the school year approached, everyone became obsessed with one topic; Prom. On the rare occasion that I actually hang out with my Cheerleader friends, its all they talk about. Even Donna seems excited.

"So, have you talked to Hyde about Prom yet?" she asks.

We are each sitting on our beds in the room we have shared for the past two weeks. I apply hot pink polish to the last two toes on my right foot before I finally answer.

"No. I'm scared to bring it up after what happened when I asked him to Homecoming." I explain.

"Wow. Jackie Burkhart, scared to boss around a guy? I never thought I would see the day." says Donna, laughing.

"Haha, Donna!... I just wish _he_ would ask _me_, like a good boyfriend would." I pout.

"Well, no offense Jackie, but I don't think that's gonna happen." Donna says.

"Oh what do you know!? He just needs to be forced into talking about it by someone other than me... Which is why you're going to bring it up when we go over there." I say bossily.

"Okay, fine. But I'm only doing this cause I need your help shopping for a dress." she says.

"Damn right you do!" I say. "Now lets get over there and make my boyfriend ask me to Prom!"

Donna and I walk over to the Forman's house, and find the guys in the basement. As usual, they are sitting in a circle, passing around a joint. I walk over and plop down on Steven's lap. Donna sits beside Eric on the couch.

"So, Eric, aren't you excited for Prom?" she says loudly.

"Yeah, sure. It should be fun." says Eric.

"Guess who I'm taking to Prom? Leslie Cannon!" says Kelso.

"Eww!" I say.

"Well for the first time, I, Fez, actually have a date! And she isn't even an uggo!" says Fez proudly.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it." says Steven.

"Wait. How can you see it, if you aren't there? Unless,… oh my god! Steven, are you saying that you_ are_ going to take me to the Prom!?" I squeal, turning my head to look back at him.

"What? No… that's not… I didn't,… I'm gonna go get a soda." Steven stammers.

He pushes me off his lap, and dashes up the stairs.

*Hyde's POV

I run up the stairs, and burst into the kitchen, practically knocking down Mrs. Forman.

"Oops. Sorry." I say, as I grasp her shoulders to steady her.

"Jeez, Steven. What are you running from?" Mrs. Forman asks.

"Jackie. She wants me to take her to Prom." I gag.

"Well I think you should take her. You are an excellent dancer! Besides, I didn't spend all that time teaching you how to dance so that you could just sit around at home!" says Mrs. Forman seriously.

"Man, I guess you have a point." I sigh.

"Good! Now be a dear and take these cookies down stairs for me." she says, handing me a plate piled with freshly baked cookies.

"Uh, sure... Thanks Mrs. Forman." I say, and lean in to kiss her cheek.

I balance the cookies in one hand, and snag a coke out of the fridge with the other, then make my way back to the basement. Jackie is sitting in my chair when I return. Her arms and legs both crossed. I set the cookies on the table, and the others dive for them immediately. I gently tug Jackie out of my chair, sit down, and pull her back into my lap. She looks pointedly away from me, her arms still crossed.

"Well, Fez, I think we should be off." says Kelso, before stuffing another cookie into his mouth.

"I agree. See you guys later." says Fez.

He grabs a stack of cookies, and then him and Kelso leave. Donna and Jackie exchange a look, then Donna turns to Forman.

"Hey, Eric, wanna go to my house and make out? My dad isn't home." she says.

"Let's go!" says Forman, jumping up.

He grabs Donna's wrist and rushes out of the door. As soon as it closes behind them, Jackie gets off of my lap, and turns to face me. Her arms still crossed. She opens her mouth, but I jump up from my chair, and pull her into a kiss before she can start yelling. For a moment she resists, but then her lips began to move against mine. I wrap my arms tightly around her small waist, and squeeze her ass with one hand. I break the kiss, but do not release my hold on her.

"Steven," she says, then bites her lip nervously.

"You wanna go to Prom." I say, resignedly.

She nods, blinking her large doe eyes at me slowly and sadly. Her bottom lip sticking out just a little. I sigh, and roll my eyes at her.

"You owe me." I say, threateningly.

"Oh, Steven! Thank you, thank you, thank you! It will be so much fun, I promise! Oh my god, I have to tell Donna! We have to go dress shopping. And I'll have to get you a suit, and…"

Before she can say anything else, I cover her mouth with mine again. She gasps against my mouth in protest, but I just slide my tongue into hers. Once again, she gives up, and kisses me back. Her arms come up and wrap around my neck as her tongue slides against my own. This time she is the one to break the kiss.

"Okay, lets go to the mall!" Jackie says excitedly.

"Right now?" I groan.

"Yes, Steven, right now! I'm buying you a suit before you try to back out of this."

"Jackie,"

"I said now, Steven!" Jackie snaps.

Then she seizes my arm and jerks me towards the door.

"Alright, alright. Damn woman."

I pull my arm from her grasp and drape it around her shoulders instead.

*Jackie's POV

It's dark out by the time we leave the mall, and Steven is weighed down by the large amount of purchase I made. After finding him a suit for the Prom, I couldn't resist buying him some other things, too. Like new jeans, new boots, and a new jacket. And of course I bought a few things for myself as well. Steven lets me in to the El Camino through the driver's side door, and I slide into the middle seat while he puts all the bags in the back.

"You know, Puddin Pop, I think you deserve a reward for being so sweet to me today." I whisper to him, when he takes his seat behind the wheel.

"Oh really? What kind of reward?" he asks, raising an eyebrow above the aviators he is still wearing, despite the fact that it's dark out.

"Mmm, I dunno, something like this," I lean over, and press my lips to his.

One of my hands wanders to the crouch of his jeans, and I massage his length through the material. He moans softly against my mouth.

"Shouldn't we go somewhere a little more, uh, private?" Steven asks, as I undo the button of his jeans.

"I don't know, this is kind of exciting." I say, as I glance around the parking lot.

There are a few other cars nearby, but I don't see any people. Steven smiles at me, and pulls my face to his again. While our tongues dance between our mouths, my hand slides back to his jeans. I pull down his zipper, and slide my hand into his pants. Steven's hands wander up my shirt and under my bra, while mine finds its way into his boxers. I grasp his cock, and run my hand up and down the length. When I reach the top again, I run my thumb in slow circles across the soft tip of his dick. Steven lets out a low sigh, and tilts his head back against the seat. I smile, and bring my lips to his neck. My hand runs up and down his length, grasping it firmly. Then slowly, I reach down, and grasp his nuts gently.

"Ooh, baby, that feels so good." Steven groans.

He brings his lips to mine again, and his hands began to roam over my body. Steven grasps one of my legs, and pulls it over his so that I am half-sitting in his lap. Still, I continue to massage his length. One of his hands travels up my thigh, under my skirt. I cry out as his hand grasps my crouch through my panties. Steven grins at me, and continues to rub my panties against my clit. I lean back into him, and pump my hand faster along his dick. Then his fingers slide under my panties, and press against my wet slit. I spread my legs a little wider, as Steven rubs my clit with his middle finger. His finger dips down, and he presses it inside of me, causing me to moan again. My grip tightens on his cock, and he grunts in my ear.

"God you are so sexy, Jackie."

I look back at him, and grin. Then I moan again, as he presses his finger in deeper. His thumb begins to rub my clit, while his middle finger slides in and out of me. I practically scream, as my legs part even father, and my back arches into Steven's hand. I lose my grip on his cock, and grasp his thigh instead. My nails digging into the material of his jeans.

"Ooh, Steven." I gasp, as his fingers finally push me over the edge.

I lean back against him, breathing heavily. He slides his middle finger out of my hole, and runs it between my lips slowly. The motion causes another shudder to run through me.

"Now turn around so I can fuck you." Steven says into my ear.

I smile at him, and swing my other leg over him, twisting in midair so that I am facing him. Immediately his hands grasp my ass, and he guides me towards him. I feel his tip tease my entrance, and try to lower myself onto him. Steven tightens his hold on my ass, keeping me in place.

"Uh-uh, baby." he whispers, his lips brushing mine teasingly as he presses the tip of his cock into me again.

I groan as he slides it in inch by inch. Only to pull out again before he is fully inside of me.

"Steven, would you just fuck me already!" I groan.

He grins at me, and jerks me against him, his length slamming into me. I cry out, before crushing my mouth to his. Steven's hands wander from my ass to my hips, and he uses them to pound me even faster. We are both panting. My moans get louder, and I throw my head back as my second orgasm rocks my body.

"Fuuucck." Steven groans, as he finishes a moment later.

With his hand on the back of my head, he gently brings my face to his. Our lips meet, and for several moments we kiss passionately. The sound of a car door closing nearby breaks us apart, and we both look in the direction of the sound. A couple of girls are getting out of a car just a few spaces away from the El Camino. All three of them are staring at us.

"Oh my god, Steven! I think those girls go to our school." I gasp.

"Huh." he says, then he shrugs, and pulls me back into the kiss.

The next day, Donna and I go shopping for our dresses. By the end of the trip, we each have a dress, shoes, and make up to match. The rest of the school week seems to drag by, but finally Prom night is upon us. Once I have helped Donna with her hair and make up, and perfected my own, we make our way over to the Forman's house. Mr. and Mrs. Forman, and Mr. Pinciotti are all sitting around in the kitchen with Steven and Eric when we show up.

"Oooh, don't you girls look so pretty!" squeals Mrs. Forman.

She grabs a camera and starts snapping our pictures. I pose, while Donna stands there awkwardly.

"Boys, get over here. I need a picture with all of you together." Mrs. Forman demands.

After several pictures with our reluctant boyfriends, we are finally able to leave. Eric and Donna get in his Vista Cruiser, while Steven lets me in to his El Camino.

*Hyde's POV

"You look gorgeous, doll." I say, as I survey Jackie.

She is wearing a tight fitting black dress, that dips down in the front. On each eye lid, she has a large amount of dark make up.

"Thanks Puddin Pop." she coos, as she presses her lips to mine.

I drape an arm around her shoulders, and steer my car towards the school. Forman and I race for the first two blocks, but by the time I pull up to the school, his Vista Cruiser isn't even in sight. I park near the back, then turn to Jackie.

"Alright, Jackie, before we do this, we have to do _this._" I say, pulling out a cigarette case filled with joints.

She smiles at me.

"Somehow I knew you were going to suggest that." she says, as she takes one of the joints from the case.

She puts it between those hot lips of hers, and looks at me expectantly. I pull out my Zippo, and light the joint for her. We get halfway through the it, before Forman and Donna find us.

"Hey, man, are you gonna share?" asks Forman, when I roll down the window.

"You should have brought your own." I say, and start to roll the window up again.

"Oh come on, Hyde! Don't be a dill hole!" Donna shouts.

I look at Jackie.

"What do you think? Should we share?" I ask.

"Hmm…" she presses her lips together, pretending to think. "Oh alright, get in."

Donna and Eric get in on the passenger side. Since the seat is really only made to hold three people, we are all crammed together. Jackie throws one of her legs over mine, so that she is half in my lap, to make more room for the other two.

"You know, it's a good thing you're so skinny, Eric. Otherwise we wouldn't all fit in here." says Jackie.

"Oh haha." Forman says sarcastically.

Once we have smoked four of the five joints I brought, we make our way into the gym.

"Come on, lets dance." I say, leaning down to Jackie's ear so she can hear me over the music.

She looks surprised, but smiles at me, and lets me lead her onto the dance floor. I pull her into my arms, and begin to lead her around the room.

"Wow, Steven. I kinda thought you wouldn't know how to dance." says Jackie, some time later.

We are doing a slow waltz now, and her lips are close to my ear.

"What made you think that?" I ask, grinning down at her.

"I don't know, your reluctance to go to dances. Your 'cool guy' attitude. The fact that you hate dance music." Jackie lists.

I shrug.

"Dancing's not so bad. I can feel your tits pressed against my chest almost the whole time." I whisper to her.

Jackie rolls her eyes, but smiles at me.

"Well keep up the good moves, and you might get me hot enough to do something stupid." Jackie whispers into my ear.

I smile and press my lips to hers. The slow song ends, and a quicker one takes its place. Around three songs later, Jackie pulls my ear to her lips again.

"I'm thirsty, we should take a break." she says.

I nod my agreement and lead her off the dance floor.


End file.
